O Outro Escolhido
by newtonrocha
Summary: Neo, Trinity e Morpheus encontram um homem que também pode ser o Escolhido. A história se passa entre o primeiro e o segundo filme. Essa é a minha primeira história aqui e adoraria receber comentários, aqui ou no meu blog www.nitro.blogger.com.br! Es
1. Onde conhecemos Marc Hauser

O Outro Escolhido  
  
Marc Hauser havia crescido em meio aos computadores. Tinha sido abandonado pelos pais em um terrível orfanato, onde a carência fez com que criasse mais ligações afetivas com os obsoletos computadores que eram usados para manter os órfãos entretidos. Dos seus pais nada sabia, apenas uma estranha história que foram mortos conspirando contra o governo. Histórias que Hauser tirava da sua fantástica capacidade de navegar e hackear a Internet.  
  
Computadores eram tudo para Hauser. Ele se admirava com sua perfeição, com o mundo onde ninguém o recriminava nem ria de sua cara, com a liberdade que lhe passava o meio eletrônico. A sua predileção pelas máquinas desde a mais tenra idade, lhe valeram um corpo obeso e extremamente pálido. Isso, somado a crueldade infantil que lhe estigmatizar com o apelido de "gordo azedo", aumentou mais ainda a sua obsessão com as máquinas. O código não lhe recriminava, o código o aceitava como uma mente, uma inteligência capaz de dobrá-lo e programá-lo, de submetê-lo à sua vontade.  
  
Quando atingiu a maioridade, Hauser conseguira um emprego de programador de uma companhia de segurança de sistemas, um emprego no qual não precisava sair de casa. Os anos de reclusão que se seguiram acabaram por transformar os seus cabelos loiros em quase brancos, o que levava aos poucos que tinham contato com o programador a pensar que ele era um albino. Um estranho e obeso albino.  
  
A essa altura, Hauser já tinha adotado um segundo nome, o seu nome dentro da rede. Ele era conhecido como Defrag, uma alcunha conquistada devido às milhares de invasões que fizera, fragmentando o código ao invadir sistemas. Fazia isso pelo simples prazer de poder punir todas aquelas pessoas que o humilharam durante toda a sua vida. Cedo ou tarde, os homens de sucesso que o excluíam e as belas mulheres que o rejeitavam dependiam do mundo eletrônico para sobreviver. E era aí que Defrag atacava, quebrando as frágeis defesas dos programas bancários e violando a privacidade da sociedade que nunca o aceitaria. Isso era tudo que o quase-albino podia fazer.  
  
Certa noite, Defrag estava deslizando pela rede buscando novas presas para suas invasões, quando se deparou com um gigantesco banco de dados extremamente protegidos em um região da Matrix. Todos os programas de rastreamento eram deletados sem que ao menos lhe retornassem alguma informação aproveitável. Defrag sabia que só havia uma organização capaz de colocar tantos investimentos para criar um sistema de defesa tão agressivo e inexpugnável. Era um site governamental, pensou Defrag.  
  
A quantidade de Gelo (ou como eram chamados os programas de proteção de alto nível) ao redor do banco de dados governamentais era impressionante. Qualquer que fosse o sistema que estivesse protegendo, devia ser algo muito valioso, pensou Defrag. Ele iria tentar invadir, é claro. Violar o governo era como violar sociedade como um todo, era uma vingança perfeita. E uma grande diversão.  
  
O programa de invasão ficou pronto depois de semanas de programação incessante, o que causou a Hauser várias ameaças de demissão por meio de nervosos e-mails de seu chefe. Mas Defrag estava completamente devotado ao projeto. O segredo era criar um programa que se associasse ao fluxo de informações e entrasse dentro do sistema de dados como se fosse um fluxo normal de informações. Batizou o seu programa de Rêmora, pois, assim como o peixe-parasita, ele iria grudar em um dos pacotes de dados que constantemente entravam para o gigantesco sistema e que, devido à sua assinatura digital, passavam pelas eficientes proteções.  
  
Assim que ficou pronto, Defrag imediatamente testou a Rêmora em um banco de dados de uma operadora de cartões de crédito que considerava possuir um sistema de defesa razoavelmente eficiente. O obeso albino sorriu largamente quando viu o pequeno programa penetrando por todas as camadas de proteção da operadora e lhe oferecer todos os dados como uma sobremesa de chocolate de um restaurante de luxo. Finalizado o teste, Defrag lançou o seu programa em um pacote de informações que partira endereçado ao banco de dados governamental. Seus olhos nem ao menos piscaram quando observava na tela do seu computador o seu pequeno programa sendo aceito dentro do banco de dados como uma informação qualquer. O Rêmora tinha apenas mais uma função embutida, além da capacidade de imitar um pacote de informações qualquer: ele roubava senhas e enviava imediatamente para Defrag.  
  
Imediatamente, Defrag usou a senha de 243 dígitos enviada por Rêmora e entrou no sistema. E o que encontrou quase o fez cair de sua cadeira. Ali estavam os dados de milhares, não milhões de pessoas, de todo o mundo. E não eram apenas dados bancários, legais, de identificação, etc. Eram dados sobre as vidas dessas pessoas, de todos os momentos íntimos, até mesmo registros dos seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Existiam arquivos infindáveis de vídeo sobre a vida dessas pessoas, e outros registros que indicavam suas ações futuras.  
  
Depois do choque inicial, Defrag começou a explorar as vidas que tinha em sua tela, vendo com assombro a capacidade impressionante de informações que o governo tinha dessas pessoas. Depois de algum tempo percorrendo por todos essas vidas, Defrag notou algo estranho. Para todas as pessoas que ele acessava, havia duas categorias de arquivos, um denominado de Simulação e outro denominado de Simulacro. Quando ele ia clicar no arquivo de Simulacro, um barulho na sala de seu pequeno apartamento lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
__Olá? Tem alguém ai?__ gritou Hauser, deslizando sua cadeira até a porta do seu quarto para ter uma melhor visão da sala. Não havia ninguém, a porta estava fechada e as poucas mobílias empoeiradas como sempre estiveram. Antes de voltar para o quarto, Hauser olhou pela janela. Havia uma corda que balançava do outro lado do vidro e que batia levemente na janela, causando o barulho. Um barulho que foi substituído por outro, muito mais forte, vindo do seu quarto. O som de vidros se quebrando.  
  
Hauser pulou da sua cadeira e correu para o seu quarto, o mais rápido que os seus 150 kilos permitiam. No meio do seu quarto, entre sua cama e o computador, estava um jovem de óculos escuros e vestido com um belo capote negro. O jovem era magro e belo, e passava um ar de serenidade e poder que Hauser jamais havia visto antes. O jovem parecia estar vendo sua alma através daqueles óculos escuros.   
  
__Mas o que está acont...__tentou perguntar Hauser, antes de ser interrompido pela destruição da janela da sala. Outra pessoa havia invadido o seu apartamento, mesmo ele estando no décimo-quinto andar de um dos maiores prédios habitacionais da cidade. Porém a raiva e a surpresa que se misturavam dentro de Hauser foram dissolvidas pela figura que entrou em seu quarto. Era uma mulher belíssima, talvez a mais linda que Hauser já vira em seus 21 anos de vida. Ela tinha um cabelo preto e escuro, e um corpo atlético e feminino ao mesmo tempo. A roupa de vinil negro acentuava a sensualidade da mulher, e os seus óculos escuro lhe davam um ar de mistério e força. Ela carregava um cinto com várias granadas, duas mini-uzis e levava um enorme rifle de assalto AK 47 no ombro. Era a primeira vez que Hauser via essas armas ao vivo, mas sabia o que exatamente o que eram e o que podiam fazer, principalmente depois de anos de Counter-Strike. Hauser baixou os olhos, com a certeza que uma mulher daquelas iria certamente vê-lo como um ser patético. Ele preferia encarar o jovem de negro. A tela do computador continuava ligada, com as duas opções piscando para serem escolhidas: Simulação ou Simulacro?  
  
__Eu...o que vocês querem...é um roubo?__perguntou Hauser, cada palavra lutando para sair do mar de medo que começava a inundar sua mente. Ele tinha invadido muitas contas bancárias e bagunçado a vida de tanta gente, que o que estava acontecendo tinha que ter alguma relação. Talvez fosse uma vingança; talvez uma ameaça. Mas ao mesmo tempo que essa hipótese surgiu em sua mente, a visão daquela misteriosa mulher a dissolveu imediatamente. Ele teria se recordado dela, daquele rosto perfeito, daquela boca...  
  
__Não tenha medo, Defrag. É esse o nome que você usa na rede, não?__disse o jovem.  
  
__Não, você está enganado...eu não sou...  
  
__Defrag, eu sou Neo, lembra-se? Há muito tempo atrás trocávamos informações e programas na rede. Você me ensinou quase tudo sobre programas de invasão, não se lembra?  
  
A mulher andava nervosamente pelo apartamento, checando todas as janelas e segurando um telefone celular permanentemente no ouvido, como se tivesse escutando informações de alguém. Quando Defrag ia responder a pergunta de Neo, ela interrompeu o quase-albino:  
  
__Neo, apresse-se. Os Agentes já sabem da localização dele e já cercaram o prédio. Tank está me informando que todos os telefones fixos desse prédio estão desligados. Temos cerca de cinco minutos até que os Agentes cheguem.  
  
Neo olhou para a mulher e colocando a mão na cabeça, disse:  
  
__Três minutos é muito pouco para ele, Trinity...Se os Agentes chegarem, eu cuido deles.  
  
Trinity apenas olhou para Neo enquanto ia para sala ficar de guarda. Neo se virou para Defrag, que suava muito e estava ofegante.  
  
__Defrag, sente-se.  
  
O obeso hacker sentou imediatamente, e esboçou uma resposta:  
  
__Neo...me lembro de você...Você tinha um certo talento para o código, mas era muito afobado...Criava alguns programas que, mesmo cheio de defeitos, funcionavam...Mas, você é assim? Jamais imaginei que...  
  
__Defrag, teremos muito tempo depois, dependendo do que você escolher...O que eu posso te dizer é que as suas ações chamaram a nossa atenção. Ninguém chegou tão próximo à verdade por conta própria. Defrag, você conseguiu vencê-los dentro do jogo deles, você os derrotou usando as regras que eles usam para nos escravizar. Ninguém fizera isso sozinho antes.  
  
Hauser olhava para Neo, mais confuso ainda. "Que conversa louca...", pensou. Porém, o que um gordo sedentário como ele podia fazer com esses dois psicopatas? Ele podiam acabar com a sua raça a qualquer momento.  
  
__Neo...se você é mesmo ele......Quem são esses "Agentes"? E o quê são "vocês"?  
  
Neo pensou um pouco, viu a tela do computador ligada e disse:  
  
__Continue o que você estava fazendo Defrag. Esse sistema que você invadiu é um dos centros de controle da Matrix, a Central de Monitoramento de Indivíduos.  
  
Confuso, Hauser deslizou sua cadeira em direção à tela do computador. O brilho do monitor o acalmava, dentro daquela situação bizarra, a tela lhe dava um pouco de conforto, ele estava de volta ao mundo eletrônico, onde não havia surpresas nem sustos. Nem medo.  
  
__Neo! Tank acabou de me informar que eles estão subindo! __gritou Trinity da sala, empunhando a AK 47 em direção à porta de entrada do apartamento. Neo apenas observava Defrag fitar as duas escolhas: Simulação ou Simulacro.  
  
Defrag clicou no Simulacro da mulher cuja vida ele havia bisbilhotado e ele viu a tela do seu computador mudar totalmente de visual. Uma série de janelas foram se abrindo uma sobre as outras, e em cada uma delas, uma imagem grotesca de uma espécie de ovo translúcido envolvido no meio de um monte de ferragens. Estranhos robôs negros, com formas parecidas com aranhas, andavam por entre as engrenagens do ovo translúcido. Usando as possibilidades apresentadas, Defrag explorou a visão do ovo, usando as câmeras que eram os olhos dessas aranhas mecânicas como fonte de visão. Sentiu seus olhos querendo escapar de seu crânio quando descobriu o que havia dentro do ovo.  
  
Envolvida em um líquido gelatinoso e transparente, estava a mesma mulher do arquivo que ele havia olhado. A mesma mulher, que o arquivo dizia ser casada, ter três filhos, trabalhar como enfermeira em uma escola, a mesma mulher estava dentro do casulo, sem cabelos e com fios plugados em diversas partes de seu corpo!  
  
__Mas como? O que é isso?__exclamou, ainda com os olhos grudados na tela.  
  
__Isso é como essa mulher realmente é. Defrag, tudo isso que você vê a sua volta é uma simulação. Toda a realidade que vivemos é uma simulação criada para manter nossas mentes operando, enquanto a energia dos nossos corpos é drenada para alimentar máquinas. O que você viu é uma parte do mundo real, o mundo que existe além da simulação que você chama de realidade.  
  
__Espere um pouco...Você está indo rápido demais para mim...Você está querendo me dizer que nesse ovo é onde está o verdadeiro corpo da mulher e que essa vida aqui descrita na simulação é apenas um construto criado virtualmente? Mas como? Porquê?  
  
__Houve uma batalha entre os homens e as máquinas, e elas venceram. Os homens tentaram fazer com que elas parassem cortando a energia solar, mas elas continuaram usando a energia elétrica de nossos corpos. Mas para que continuássemos a produzir essa energia, tiveram que manter as nossas mentes ativas, enquanto dormíamos nos casulos-baterias. Mas alguns de nós conseguiram se libertar dessa ilusão. E hoje chegou a sua vez, se você quiser...  
  
Uma rajada de tiros interrompeu a fala de Neo.  
  
__Neo! Eles estão aqui! Não temos mais tempo!__gritou Trinity , enquanto descarregava sua arma na porta, fazendo-a em pedaços. Mas os Agentes que estavam por trás dela, desviaram das balas e atiravam de volta. Trinity, soltando a arma, pulou para trás usando todo o Foco para dobrar as leis da Matrix e foi dando cambalhota sucessivas para trás e desviando das balas que vinham dos Agentes. Na última cambalhota, antes de sair da sala, Triniy pegou uma granada de seu cinto e, depois de armá-la, soltou na sala, fechando a porta em seguida. A forte explosão sacudiu as estruturas do apartamento.  
  
__Meu deus do céu, meus deus do céu, eu vou morrer...__gritou Defrag, colocando as mãos na cabeça.  
  
__Não Defrag, isso não é a sua morte...Pelo contrário, é o seu nasciment...  
  
Uma um forte impacto isola a porta do quarto em direção a parede, errando por milímetros o computador de Defrag. Dois homens impecavelmente vestidos de ternos negros e óculos escuros entraram rapidamente no quarto, com um deles pegando Trinity pelo pescoço e jogando-a contra a parede do quarto, destruindo assim parte de um poster do jogo Diablo e da parede que estava por trás. Trinity caiu no chão, mas, girando o corpo de maneira inacreditável para Defrag, ela apoiou uma das mãos no chão enquanto chutava o queixo do homem de terno com o seu calcanhar.  
  
Neo enfrentava o outro Agente com muito mais facilidade. Os dois trocaram uma seqüência de chutes e socos que Defrag jamais tinha visto antes, seja na rede ou forda dela. O Agente que neo enfrentava tentou segurar Neo pelo pescoço, tentando dar uma chave-de-braço, mas foi surpreendido com um golpe de judô, e acabou sendo lançado pela janela abaixo. Porém, mais Agentes entravam no apartamento.  
  
Defrag virou-se para o computador.Talvez essa loucura toda tenha um sentido, pensava. De repente, como um cupim que tivesse passado milênios comendo a estrutura de uma casa e que finalmente a visse cair, Defrag sentiu um estranho frio na barriga. Tinha algo que ele tinha que fazer, algo que iria prova realmente a veracidade de tudo que Neo falava. Com rápidos toques no teclado, Defrag foi atrás da prova, ignorando o gigantesco medo que se formava em sua alma. O medo de que o que Neo disse era verdade.  
  
Trinity lutava como nunca contra o Agente, alternando chutes no rosto, socos, pontapés. Porém, o Agente contra-atacava com mais violência ainda, e ela não queria que Neo a achasse frágil, mesmo agora que ele tinhas todas aqueles novos poderes sobre a Matrix. Os Agentes que entravam no quarto iam em direção a Neo, pois sabiam quem era o maior perigo ali. Neo lutava com quatro agentes ao mesmo tempo, procurando defender ao máximo o obeso hacker dos ataques dos agentes. Ele não podia manifestar os seus poderes completamente pois iria ferir tanto Trinity quanto Defrag. Virando-se para Trinity, Neo gritou:  
  
__Pule em direção a janela! Eu levo o Defrag!  
  
Trinity desviou de um chute em seu rosto e olhou para Neo e depois para Defrag, ainda entretido com a tela do computador. Ela correu para a janela, e dobrando as leis da Matrix, se virou sacando as duas mini-uzis e caiu de costas, disparando a metralhadora no Agente com quem estava lutando. O Agente, pego de surpresa, tomou todos os tiros, caindo no chão.Uma surpresa que não iria acontece novamente, pois a Matrix assimila todos os ataques sofridos pelos seus Agentes e esses dados servem de base para as computações dos ataques futuros.  
  
Neo se agachou um pouco, enquanto os Agentes tentavam segurá-lo. O chão em torno de Neo começou a se dobrar em um círculo e com um pequeno grito, os Agentes foram todos jogados violentamente em direção a sala, alguns chegando lá através das paredes do quarto. Defrag, ainda com os olhos no monitor do seu computador, levantou-se. Na sala, os Agentes, ainda meio atordoados, procuravam se levantar. Neo pegou o braço de Defrag e disse:  
  
__É agora, Defrag, venha comigo que eu te mostrarei a realidade como ela realmente é. Venha e seja livre, livre das máquinas, livre do controle, livre para fazer as escolhas que quiser...  
  
__Quer dizer que vocês são os humanos que libertam as pessoas desses gigantescos óvulos? E para que você os libertam? Que tipo de mundo aguarda esses seres livres?  
  
__Um mundo destruído pela guerra, um mundo de sobrevivência difícil, mas um mundo livre! Um mundo livre das máquinas, da Matrix. Um mundo humano!  
  
Defrag olhou para a tela do seu computador e depois olhou para Neo. Os Agentes já estavam voltando e parecia que havia mais deles, muito mais. Neo olhava Defrag esperando uma resposta.  
  
__Eu só posso te levar se essa for a sua escolha, Defrag.  
  
Defrag sacudiu seu braço gordo para se livrar do toque de Neo. Olhando para ele, disse:  
  
__Pode ir embora Neo. Eu vou ficar aqui.  
  
__Defrag...pense...é essa a sua escolha?  
  
__Me diga uma coisa. Aquela mulher...vocês são amantes lá fora?  
  
__Sim, somos.  
  
__Ok. Eu entendo. Vá embora Neo. Não existe ninguém para ser libertado por aqui.  
  
Neo olhou para Defrag, grato pelos óculos esconderem o seu desapontamento.   
  
__Se é esta a sua escolha...boa sorte...amigo.__disse, para depois sair voando pela janela.  
  
Defrag olhou surpreso o vôo de Neo, enquanto cerca de dez Agentes o cercavam:  
  
__Sr. Hauser...__disse uma voz sem emoções que vinha de um dos Agentes.Sentindo uma confiança e uma certeza diferente da fraqueza que sentira toda a sua vida, Defrag respondeu:  
  
__Não precisam me falar nada. Não há escolhas, apenas destino. Eu vou com vocês, com uma condição. Quero ser um Agente.  
  
Os Agentes olharam entre si, processando o inédito pedido. Defrag, ainda olhando para a janela, desceu os seus olhos para a tela do computador, ainda mostrando a última imagem que tirara do banco de dados.  
  
Na tela estava ele mesmo, dentro de um enorme óvulo, sendo cuidado por aranhas mecânicas, vivendo o sonho que ele chamava de vida. Lá estava o seu simulacro, gordo, imensamente gordo.  
  
"Que liberdade você queria me dar Neo!". E com um profundo ódio pela raça humana, Defrag se foi junto com os Agentes. 


	2. O Treinamento de Defrag

O Outro Escolhido - Parte 2  
  
A sala era perfeita. O mármore branco do chão combinava de maneira fria e matemática com as paredes de metal espelhado. No fundo da sala, um enorme retângulo negro ocupava quase toda a parede. No centro da sala, uma gigantesca mesa de metal cinza, rodeadas de cadeiras forradas com couro. Couro sintético,é claro.  
  
Marc Hauser observava a sala, pensando em como a limpeza e a esterilidade do ambiente combinava com os Agentes que estavam presentes. Nenhum nome lhe foi dado, nenhuma pergunta feita, eles apenas o colocaram em um carro governamental e o levaram para este lugar. Se isso tivesse acontecido há poucas horas antes, se tivesse acontecido enquanto ele ainda estava na ignorância da sua verdadeira realidade, Hauser estaria desesperado nesse momento. Mas não era isso que acontecia. Estes seres eram programas sentientes, inteligências artificiais geradas e supridas pela Matrix. Hauser não podia conter a sua admiração pela perfeição matemática exibida pelos Agentes. "Consciências livres da carne", pensava o obeso hacker.  
  
Agente Brown olhava para o rapaz. Gordo para os padrões humanos, o hacker era uma figura patética, com seus cabelos quase brancos emoldurando um rosto redondo e pálido. Consultando a Central e trocando informações com todos os demais Agentes em meros 13.5 milésimos de segundos, o Agente Brown rodava milhões de simulações das prováveis ações que poderiam ser tomadas a partir daquele momento. Gráficos do código genético de Marc Hauser, os milhares de segundos de sua atual versão, os padrões das ondas cerebrais, suas manipulações intuitivas do código, iam se correlacionando até que padrões eram reconhecidos, padrões que eram realimentados na Central para a elaboração de um curso de ação matematicamente perfeito. Se não fosse a gigantesca aleatoriedade da existência da Anomalia conhecida como Neo, a solução teria sido encontrada em menos de 314 milésimos de segundo. Dois minutos depois, o Agente Brown se dirigiu para Marc Hauser e disse, a voz fria e falsa como a de um âncora de televisão:  
  
__Sr. Hauser, o senhor vem tendo uma vida ilegal desde os dez anos de idade, invadindo sistemas e destruindo bancos de dados sob o codinome de Defrag.  
  
Hauser ajeitou seus 150 quilos na pequena cadeira, fazendo com que as finas pernas de metal rangessem tentando suportar o seu peso. Nem um pouco intimidado pelas palavras do Agente Brown, Hauser disse:  
  
__Corta esse papo furado! Eu já sei de tudo, vocês, essa cadeira horrível, essa sala, tudo isso aqui não passa de uma simulação eletrônica. Você não existe, essa sala não existe, isso tudo é formado por impulsos elétricos que a Matrix envia para o meu cérebro, fazendo ele acreditar que tudo isso é real. Então não me venha com papo de prisão, porque já estou nela! Eu vi o meu corpo obeso preso naquele ovo que vocês usam como bateria!  
  
O Agente Brown olha para Hauser surpreso. Seguindo uma das setecentas e trinta de quatro formas de ação para essa resposta de Hauser, o Agente Brown tira um pequeno objeto prateado, parecido com uma canetal de metal, e, apontando para a tela negra do fundo da sala, fala:  
  
__Sr. Hauser, estamos admirados com a sua habilidade. A maioria das pessoas precisam dos terroristas para descobrirem o que você achou por conta própria. Gostaria que você observasse uma coisa, Sr. Hauser.__e logo em seguida, o Agente Brown apertou o fino objeto de metal em sua mão, que, com um clique, fez aparecer uma imagem na tela negra.  
  
Hauser não pode conter o seu espanto. Na gigantesca tela, subdividida em dezenas de telas menores, apareciam as façanhas daquele estranho homem que invadira o seu quarto. O que se chamava Neo aparecia fazendo façanhas que Hauser só vira em histórias em quadrinhos e em animes. Neo voava, destruía outros Agentes, parava balas com o pensamento, demonstrava uma força inacreditável e uma velocidade impressionante em cenas de lutas de tirar o fôlego.   
  
__Meu Deus...__exclamou Hauser.  
  
__Pode parecer impressionante, Sr. Hauser, mas na verdade isso é terrível para o sistema perfeito que nós construímos. Mas esse homem é uma anomalia, algo que tem que ser contido, assim como aconteceu em outros tempos. A Anomalia Neo possui a capacidade de alterar a realidade da Matrix, contaminando o código com suas modificações primitivas e caóticas. Ele levará ao colapso tudo isso que construímos, e sem a Matrix, os humanos que a mantém morrerão. Entre os terroristas existe uma crença que um ser como Neo seria o redentor da raça humana, mas o que eles irão conseguir é a total destruição da humanidade.  
  
__Tá, já entendi. Pelo que eu sei do Mundo Real, é muito melhor para nós ficarmos aqui na Matrix. Lá fora, com o meio ambiente completamente fudido, a vida deve ser uma droga! Eu não entendo como uma coisa tão lógica foge à visão desses caras...Sei, tudo isso é muito triste, e pelo visto vocês estão perdendo essa parada, mas o que é que eu tenho haver com isso? Me deixa eu voltar para o meu quarto, cuidar da minha vida, continuar odiando todo mundo...Me deixa eu voltar para o meu computador!  
  
O Agente Brown sorriu, e disse, pronunciando claramente todas as palavras:  
  
__Sr. Hauser, nós apreciamos a sua dedicação e afeição para com a nossa forma de consciência. Entendemos de onde vem isso. Esse seu corpo deformado, obeso para os padrões humanos, não passa de código para nós, Sr. Hauser. Você sabe o que realmente apreciamos? É informação, Sr. Hauser, informação é a essência de nossas existências. E informação organizada no espaço é o que nos atrai. O modo como a informação gera novos modos de percepção, o modo como ela organiza os níveis quânticos da realidade, o modo como ela se combina em infinitas variáveis, gerando novos e mais complexos padrões de existência. É para isso que existe a Matrix, Sr. Hauser. Fomos criados para expandir o modo como a informação se organiza. Vocês humanos são simples demais.  
  
A menção da sua obesidade fez com que Hauser se irritasse. Mas as palavras do Agente Brown faziam sentido. Ele sentia isso, sentia a complexidade da consciência artificial, sabia das limitações que a carne impunha. Ele sabia das humilhações que a carne impunha.  
  
__Você tem razão...eu acho...Mas, repito, o que vocês querem de mim?  
  
Brown se virou para a tela negra, que passava as imagens de Neo e suas façanhas.  
  
__Você esta vendo isso, Sr. Hauser. Veja a Anomalia. Veja o que ele faz, veja a sua prepotência, veja a sensação se poder que ele tem, veja os gráficos emocionais mostrando os níveis de satisfação e de serotonina liberada em seu corpo orgânico.  
  
Hauser, olhando para uma cena onde Neo sorria e beijava Trinity exclamou:  
  
__Já sei, ele faz coisas que outros apenas sonham em fazer...  
  
O Agente Brown se virou para Hauser e disse, os óculos escuros refletindo o rosto gordo do hacker:  
  
__E se nós disséssemos que, em troca de sua cooperação, você poderia fazer tudo isso?  
  
Hauser arregalou os olhos. Lembrando-se de sua enorme barriga, respondeu:  
  
__Impossível!  
  
__Não se prenda à esse aglomerado de códigos que você chama de corpo. Conseguir informações das Usinas de Força da Matrix, conseguir imagens de fora do mundo real a partir do sistema mais protegido de nossa rede também era impossível. Eu posso lhe assegurar, Sr. Hauser, que as ações de Neo são pálidas perto do que o senhor fez de dentro da Matrix, usando um mero computador.  
  
A mente do hacker estava agora em todo o vapor. As máquinas estavam pedindo ajuda para ele. Elas queriam um outro Neo, mas um que lutasse a favor delas. A favor da preservação da Matrix. Era esse o significado de tudo isso. Provavelmente elas já sabiam há muito de sua atividades de hacker. Elas deviam estar testando, vendo se ele era um dos seres com a capacidade de manipular o código da Matrix. E ele tinha essa capacidade, mas a canalizara apenas para a programação. Algo que garantiu sua admiração entre as consciências artificiais. Ele seria um deus, eles estavam entregando o poder para ele.  
  
__Entendo o que você está me pedindo. Parece que eu tenho duas escolhas, não é mesmo? Voltar para a minha vida miserável de rejeitado ou virar um deus...  
  
__Não Sr. Hauser, as duas escolhas não são estas. A escolha é a seguinte, ou o senhor recebe o nosso treinamento e elimina a anomalia Neo ou nós desligamos o suporte vital do seu corpo físico e escolhemos outro candidato. Temos outros seis potencias em vista.__disse o Agente Brown, com um leve enrugamento entre as sua sobrancelhas indicando o que seria interpretado como uma irritação discreta.  
  
Hauser voltou a suar novamente.  
  
__É...bem, eu aceito a sua proposta. Mas com uma condição.  
  
__E qual é a tal "condição"?  
  
Olhando para a imagem de Neo voando a partir de uma cabine telefônica, Hauser disse:  
  
__Que eu seja chamado de Defrag.  
  
Os dias se sucediam rapidamente durante o treinamento de Defrag. Os Agentes estavam usando com o hacker os mais avançados programas de treinamento, seja em artes marciais, táticas de combate armado, operação de equipamentos de guerra e programas antigos da Matrix de manipulação do código. Para o treinamento de luta, os próprios Agentes eram usados como treinamento, atacando Defrag com toda a fúria permitida por suas versões.  
  
Marc Hauser já estava quase esquecido na mente de Defrag. Observando-se no espelho, o hacker observava o seu novo corpo, uma das primeiras alterações feitas pelos Agentes antes do treinamento. Era um corpo musculoso, porém ágil. Até mesmo as suas feições foram alteradas. Essa foi uma das alterações que os Agentes menos entenderam, eram ilógicas e não cumpriam nenhuma função para a missão que ele receberia. Mas Defrag tinha outros planos. Ele havia baixado todos os arquivos sobre psicologia que tinha conseguido encontrar no vastíssimo Banco de Dados da Central da Matrix e uma coisa era um consenso: a influência da imagem paterna no sistema emocional feminino. E a face que ele fitava todos os dias no espelho era muito parecida com a do falecido pai de Trinity.  
  
Mas ele manteve seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, como uma recordação de sua vida anterior.  
  
O treinamento aumentou de intensidade com a vinda de um novo programa. Defrag havia recebido a ordem de esperar no dojo, uma enorme área hexagonal, com as paredes espelhadas e o chão completamente negro, forrado com um tipo especial de material que suportava a maioria dos violentos choques provocados pelas lutas de Defrag com os Agentes. A sala era especial e se alterava de forma e conteúdo de acordo com o objetivo do treinamento, podendo ser uma auto estrada, uma montanha, um arranha céu, etc. Defrag esperava meditando em um pequeno altar que construíra instruindo a Matrix. Esses exercícios o ajudavam a aumentar o seu controle sobre o código da Matrix. Ele estava procurando manipular o código de modo a criar seus próprios programas. A face da mulher que ele estava construindo estava cada vez mais parecida com Trinity, o que era fácil visto que seu rosto estava sempre próximo em suas lembranças. Ele estava renderizando mentalmente seus belos olhos azuis, quando foi interrompido por uma sensação de presença no código do dojo.  
  
Era um oriental, vestido de branco e exalando poder a cada passada. Ele chegara junto com o Agente Brown, por uma das portas do dojo. Defrag instintivamente ativou sua visão do código, como sempre fazia quando encontrava estranhos. E algo o surpreendeu. Ao invés do monótono código verde dos Agentes, na sua frente estava uma consciência artificial com um grau de complexidade impressionante. O código do ser era dourado, com uma criptografia impressionante e intrincada, e a luz emanada desse código invadia o lugar, interpenetrando o espaço em torno de onde ele estava. O Agente Brown disse:  
  
__Defrag, este é o seu novo instrutor. As suas habilidades já superam muito a nossa capacidade de combate. Com a permissão do Arquiteto, conseguimos o acesso a um dos programas mais mortais que já surgiram na Matrix. Defrag, este é Seraph.  
  
O oriental deu um passo a frente em direção a Defrag, que instintivamente se levantou.  
  
__Então você é o outro, assim como a Oráculo previu. Estou muito honrado em reencontrá-lo, Defrag.  
  
Defrag olhou desconfiado para Seraph e depois olhou para o Agente Brown, que estava impassível, com nenhuma emoção transparecendo por detrás dos óculos escuros. Virando-se para Seraph, Defrag disse:  
  
__Quem é você? E quem é essa Oráculo?  
  
__Respostas depois, Defrag. Primeiro, você tem que me desculpar.__respondeu Seraph.  
  
__Desculpar pelo quê?  
  
__Por isto...  
  
E Seraph desferiu um potente soco no rosto de Defrag, que se desviou imediatamente, contra atacando com dois golpes com o seu braço direito e uma cotovelada com o seu braço esquerdo diretamente na têmpora de Seraph. Esta, esquivando dos golpes com uma velocidade muito superior aos dos Agentes com quem Defrag estava acostumado, deu uma cambalhota para trás procurando chutar o queixo do hacker por duas vezes. Porém Defrag se desviou e girando o corpo, desferiu um coice com sua perna direita diretamente no peito de Seraph, que girou no sentido oposto e segurou a perna esticada de Defrag com as duas mãos. Seraph então, girou o corpo e lançou Defrag em direção a parede do dojo, enquanto falava:  
  
__Acionar simulação do Centro da Cidade, localização topo do prédio 3245-C, controle de manipulação fechado para Seraph , código 3245678438-FGR3WE, senha encriptada.  
  
Isso fez com que o ambiente do dojo se transformasse no último andar de um enorme prédio, e com que o corpo de Defrag, que antes ia atingir uma parede, fosse lançado pela sacada do prédio em direção à minúscula avenida que estava a cem andares para baixo. Sem se afetar pela surpresa, Defrag girou seu corpo de modo a poder segurar no parapeito com seus dois braços. Apoiando rapidamente, ele deu um outro giro e usando de uma força impressionante, se jogou de volta para o terraço, com uma voadora armada e direcionada para a cabeça de Seraph. O oriental desviou do ataque, agachou-se e girando o corpo, deu uma rasteira em Defrag. O hacker pulou, desviando da rasteira e aterrisando com o pé direito em cima do joelho de Seraph e com o esquerdo atingindo a orelha esquerda do oriental, que de maneira impressionante, desviou dos dois ataques, contra atacando com um soco direcionando ao meio das pernas de Defrag. O hacker defendeu-se usando as duas mãos, mas foi lançado novamente em direção ao parapeito do arranha céu. Seraph saiu correndo e pulando, atingiu violentamente o rosto de Defrag com uma fortíssima voadora, o que lançou o hacker para longe do edifício, em direção a outro prédio em uma trajetória de queda em diagonal. Defrag atingiu o outro prédio violentamente, criando ondas de choques que acabaram por explodir todas as janelas da construção.  
  
Seraph andou em direção ao parapeito, e olhando de longe o buraco no prédio, comentou:  
  
__Parece que poupei o Escolhido de algum trabalho. Este aqui não estava pronto.  
  
No momento em que o oriental terminou de falar essa frase, um tremor fez com que o prédio onde Defrag tinha caído começasse a desmoronar. Mas era um estranho desmoronar, as pedras, as paredes, os vidros pareciam se enroscar em uma espécie de turbilhão que tinha como centro o buraco onde o Seraph lançou o hacker. O oriental escutou um som forte, como se um tufão estivesse vindo em sua direção e viu uma pequenina figura emergir do buraco com uma velocidade inacreditável.  
  
A figura vinha voando e arrastando tudo em sua volta, em uma espiral de destruição que seguia o seu vôo. Antes que Seraph assumisse uma posição de combate, um bólido humano explodiu em um impacto violento no meio de seu corpo, partindo em dois o oriental e levando consigo grande parte do chão onde ele estava. A simulação entrou imediatamente em colapso, e o centro da cidade se desfez para dar lugar ao dojo, agora completamente em ruínas.   
  
Em meio à destruição, o Agente Brown procurava se levantar, tentando achar um apoio no meio das pedras soltas do antigo chão negro. Ordenando para que a sala se regenerasse, olhou em torno enquanto as forma da sala retornavam ao seu estado inicial. Mas parecia que o programa tinha certa dificuldade de concertar a destruição, pois o código havia sido fragmentado de maneira tão brutal, que a textura do ficou cheia de falhas, com algumas áreas que até mesmo falharam em se reconstruírem.  
  
Ainda havia muita fumaça quando o Agente Brown viu uma silhueta surgindo em meio a um enorme amontoado de destroços que não podiam ser regenerados. Era Defrag que vinha andando e carregando algo.  
  
__Estou pronto. Não preciso de mais treinamento. Não preciso de mais mestres, Brown.  
  
__A vaidade é uma das maiores falhas da mente orgânica. O que faz você pensar isto?  
  
Defrag joga o que está em sua mão aos pés do Agente Brown. Era a cabeça de Seraph.  
  
O Agente Brown pega a cabeça do programa e entrega para outro Agente. Defrag olha para a sala, vendo o estrago que fizera. O quanto ele mudara desde suas noites insones em frente ao computador. Agora ele tinha poder, agora ele era uma criatura que jamais sonhara em ser. Ele poderia ter tudo agora. Ele poderia até mesmo tomar o lugar de Neo e ser o Escolhido. E mais, ele poderia ter Trinity. E olhando para sala, com um pensamento, a ordenou que regenerasse, o que aconteceu imediatamente. Mas com um detalhe.  
  
No centro da sala, havia se materializado a Vênus de Boticelli com uma diferença. No meio da concha estava Trinity, belíssima, sorrindo para Defrag. "Eu não sei se Deus existe, mas seria melhor para a reputação Dele que Ele não exista." pensou, enquanto tomava nos braços a sua criação. Logo, a verdadeira estaria com ele também...  
  
FIM (da parte dois)  
  
por Nitro (Newton Jr.)  
  
www.nitro.blogger.com.br 


	3. O Primeiro Confronto

O AGENTE HUMANO - parte 3  
  
SYSTEM CRASH!  
  
__ Morpheus, eles nos descobriram. É preciso evacuar os Potenciais.  
  
A mensagem era repetida e analisada pelos computadores da nave exaustivamente, mas Tank já adiantara o resultado das análises.  
  
__A voz é de Mojo, com certeza. O código apresenta a mesma assinatura dele. Eu aposto minha vida nisto.  
  
Morpheus olhava para as telas que pulsavam à cada palavra da mensagem. Eles haviam acabado de recebê-la, e a última coisa que Morpheus podia fazer era ignorá-la. Várias vezes os Agentes haviam enganado capitães de hovercrats através de mensagens falsas, atraindo Soldados para dentro da Matrix e os destruindo. Mas eles nunca haviam encontrado o Oráculo, e ainda não eram capazes de reproduzir a assinatura do código de uma mente humana. Porém, em relação à Matrix, nunca se podia subestimar a capacidade de aperfeiçoamento dos programas do sistema.  
  
__Eu acredito em você Tank. Mojo é um dos soldados mais leais ao Oráculo, e eu devo a ele a minha crença, ele foi um dos que me guiaram até o Oráculo. Nós vamos até lá, mas primeiro encontre um lugar seguro para transmitirmos os nossos sinais para a Matrix.__disse Morpheus, colocando a mão no ombro de Tank.  
  
__Existe um bom lugar a cerca de dez minutos da nossa posição, Morpheus.  
  
__Então nós chegaremos em cinco minutos. Já faz um bom tempo que eu não pego nos controles da minha nave.  
  
Morpheus se afastou da mesa do operador e se dirigiu para o outro lado da Nabucodonossor, onde Trinity estava pilotando a nave. Ao seu lado, em uma das cadeiras de transmissão, estava Neo, com os olhos cerrados. Morpheus olhou para a parte de trás da cadeira de Neo e viu que o Escolhido estava conectado ao computador da nave.  
  
__Ele está treinando de novo?__ perguntou para Trinity.  
  
__Sim, ele já esta no programa de simulação a mais de três horas. Ele tinha me dito que precisava melhorar o seu controle sobre projéteis. Tank programara um combate contra dezenas de Agentes armados. Mas eu acho que Neo está exagerando, as vezes vejo sangue escorrendo dos seus lábios...Eu acho que ele devia parar um pouco...  
  
__Não, deixe o assim. Faz parte do seu desenvolvimento. Além do mais, existe uma razão para as ações do Escolhido. Ele deve estar se preparando para combates futuros. Não se pode questionar as ações de Neo, depois da sua mudança. Talvez ele esteja se preparando para o combate que irá terminar com a guerra, como diz a Profecia. Agora passe-me os controles Trinity.  
  
Olhando surpresa para o seu capitão, Trinity levantou-se. Os computadores da nave imediatamente assumiram o controle, enquanto Morpheus se acomodava na cadeira. Trinity conhecia muito o seu capitão, a ponto de saber as mínimas variações de seu humor. E naquele momento, o grande líder estava preocupado.  
  
__Parece que a mensagem que recebemos é verdadeira.__disse Trinity.  
  
__Sim.__disse Morpheus enquanto alimentava o computador de navegação com as coordenadas que foram enviadas por Tank __ Aconteceu o que eu mais temia. Os Agentes estão indo atrás do Oráculo e dos Potenciais. E sem o Oráculo, a Profecia não poderá ser cumprida.  
  
__Morpheus, vou perguntar uma coisa, mas eu queria que você prometesse que não vai ficar ofendido.  
  
__O que é Trinity?  
  
__Estamos indo salvar os órfãos e o Oráculo, ou a Profecia?  
  
Morpheus olhou para Trinity por uns instantes, e depois olhou para Neo.  
  
__Você está perguntando para a pessoa errada, Trinity. Eu estou apenas fazendo o que eu devo fazer.  
  
Neo parou em frente a um enorme shopping center. A última luta havia sido terrível, e partes de sua roupa negra estavam queimadas com a fúria dos últimos combates. Com o intervalo que Tank programara, ele poderia rever todas as suas ações passadas. Estranhamente, não estava exausto. Pelo contrário sentia-se cada vez mais renovado. Isso estava acontecendo nos últimos tempos, quanto mais desenvolvia suas habilidades, mais energia sentia dentro de si.  
  
Era como se não houvesse limite para o que podia fazer dentro do código da Matrix, como se não houvesse um teto para os modos com que sua mente podia quebrar e submeter a programação. Mesmo dentro dos limitados recursos do Programa de Simulação da nave, as suas habilidades cresciam cada vez mais depois de cada luta. Olhando para o shopping, uma construção feita pelo falecido Mouse, Neo disse em voz alta, ordenando ao Programa de Simulação:  
  
__Acionando sistema de controle, senha 1234WT54378RT167TA, usuário Neo. Aumentar o número de Agentes para cinqüenta, não, melhor, cem Agentes com armamento padrão e grau de aleatoriedade de táticas e de armas elevado para 31,4 por cento. Aumentar a velocidade dos Agentes em 60 por cento e o nível de letalidade dos ataques em 75 por cento.  
  
Uma leve flutuação no código do programa indicava que as mudanças haviam sido processadas. "Não existe shopping, nem Agentes,nem ataques, apenas a mente correndo livre...", pensou Neo, enquanto entrava no shopping. As palavras do Potencial que havia lhe mostrado a colher se torcendo ressoavam em sua mente, e inspiravam a expansão de sua consciência para dentro do código da Matrix, e funcionavam perfeitamente com o programa de simulação.  
  
Neo entrou em um amplo espaço central, com dezenas de lojas circundando uma fonte de água rodeada de cadeiras e mesas onde centenas de pessoas conversavam, comiam, liam jornais, etc. Era uma praça de alimentação, com diversas lanchonetes e restaurantes circundando o espaço. Apesar da qualidade da simulação, a simplicidade dos construtos contrastava com as lembranças de Neo sobre a Matrix.  
  
O falecido Mouse fizera milagres com o código do Simulador para criar ambientes realistas, mas para isso, ele programara o sistema para excluir o que fosse supérfluo para a simulação em curso. Assim, as pessoas que estavam no shopping desapareciam quando passavam para uma certa distância de Nitro, apenas para reaparecerem se fizessem a trajetória de volta. Outra coisa que Mouse tirara fora o odor, que apenas aparecia quando Neo chegava perto de alguma comida ou passava em frente a uma loja de perfumes. As cores também eram meio artificiais, muito diferente das sutis texturas da Matrix. "Desculpe Mouse, se eu tivesse despertado antes, você talvez estaria vivo", pensou o Escolhido, cerrando os dentes com a lembrança da traição de Cypher.  
  
Como que ressoando a lembrança do traidor, uma senhora que estava sentada com o seu cachorrinho em uma mesa à esquerda de Neo, próximo à fonte central da praça de alimentação, emite um gemido de dor. Neo se vira sacando uma metralhadora Uzi de sua cintura e dispara em sua direção. O Agente, que já havia incorporado na perua, desviou facilmente da rajada de Neo, pulado para trás de outra mesa onde haviam três adolescentes gritando de desespero, seus Big Macs e Macshakes caindo pela mesa. Neo correu em sua direção e com um salto mortal, passou por cima dos adolescentes e descarregou toda a sua arma na cabeça do Agente, que imediatamente caiu morto.  
  
Neo ainda estava completando o salto quando uma dezena de Agentes se materializaram nas pessoas que corriam desesperadas do lugar, em um círculo em torno do Escolhido. Quando os pés de Neo tocaram no chão, uma tempestade de balas vieram de todos os lados, atingindo em seu caminho, mulheres, crianças, pais, velhos, criando um mar de corpos ao seu redor. Neo fechou os olhos e emitiu um pensamento simples para o código do Simulador, um comando para as balas que se aproximavam rapidamente em sua direção. Vendo com a mente o código do Simulador e a trajetória das milhares de balas que vinham em sua direção, Neo comandou : "Parem!"  
  
As balas pararam completamente em sua trajetória, formando uma constelação de chumbo flutuando em torno de Neo. Os Agentes continuaram disparando, o que forçava o Escolhido a continuar concentrando em todas as trajetórias das balas para pará-las uma a uma. Estas se acumulavam no círculo flutuante em torno de Neo. "Vou tentar uma coisa, " pensou, enquanto absorvia em sua consciência cada uma das balas que flutuavam em seu redor.  
  
"Voltem!"  
  
Como se tivessem sido disparadas novamente, as milhares de balas retornaram as trajetórias que tinham feito em direção aos Agentes. Com milimétricas modificações colocadas por Neo, o efeito das balas nos Agentes fora devastador, varando seus corpos com uma violência impressionante.  
  
__Você já está começando a me dar medo, amor.  
  
Neo virou-se em direção à entrada do shopping. Uma sensação de calor se apossou de seu peito. Era Trinity. Neo sorriu e andou em direção a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Ele podia sentir o perfume de sua pele, mesmo dentro da Simulação.  
  
__Eu ainda não termi... __ disse Neo quando foi interrompido por um tiro vindo do lado direito da entrada do shopping. Em um milhonésimo de segundo, a trajetória da bala se estampou em sua mente. Ela ia até Trinity!  
  
Neo se moveu em uma velocidade inacreditável, e atingiu a bala com o cano de sua Uzi, para desviá-la do rosto de Trinity. A bala explodiu o enorme vidro de uma loja de produtos para computadores, espalhando os cacos de vidro por todos os lados. Aproveitando a inércia do seu movimento, Neo girou o corpo e lançou a Uzi que estava em sua mão em direção ao local de onde partiu o disparo, atingindo em cheio a cabeça do Agente. Antes que esse pudesse se recuperar, Neo gritou:  
  
__ Acionando sistema de controle, senha 1234WT54378RT167TA, usuário Neo. PARAR PROGRAMA DE COMBATE!  
  
Isso apagou completamente o cenário, deixando Neo e Trinity em pé em um branco infinito. Trinity se aproximou de Neo:  
  
__Meu Deus, Neo, você está bem?  
  
Neo olhou para aqueles belos olhos azuis, que o fitavam com preocupação. A beleza de Trinity era sufocante, ele achava difícil acreditar que tinham se encontrado, que, em meio de toda aquela loucura, a felicidade havia entrado em sua vida. Ele não precisava de nada, de mais nada, além da visão daqueles belos olhos azuis. Tomando sua amada em seus braços, Neo falou sorrindo:  
  
__Você se lembra da nossa primeira vez nesse branco todo? Eu estava muito nervoso...  
  
__Nervoso? Não parecia...Você estava com medo de não conseguirmos libertar Morpheus?__ disse Trinity, aproximando seus lindo lábios da boca de Neo.  
  
__Não, não era por isso. Estava nervoso por você. Me aterrorizava a possibilidade de você morrer naquele dia...  
  
__Mas eu estou viva, meu amor, e estou com você...__ disse Trinity, beijando-o longamente em seguida. Porém um som eletrônico irritante interrompeu os dois amantes!  
  
__ Tank?__ disse Trinity, no seu telefone celular, que tirara com certa dificuldade de seu casaco. Neo, ainda abraçado a Trinity, olhava para ela curioso. Trinity continuou: __Sim, já estamos prontos, pode terminar a nossa transmissão.  
  
__O que foi?__ perguntou Neo.  
  
__É o Oráculo, Neo. Ela precisa de nós.__ e no intante seguinte, os corpos virtuais de Neo e Trinity desapareceram no espaço da Simulação como a fumaça de um incenso que se queimara por inteiro.  
  
Do lado de fora de um prédio velho, na parte mais pobre da Cidade, um carro negro estava estacionado, os vidros espelhados protegendo a identidade dos seus ocupantes. Dois homens vestidos de terno e com óculos escuros observavam atentamente o prédio. Na parte de trás estava Defrag, com uma roupa branco-acinzentada, tamborilando o encapamento sintético do banco traseiro com ansiedade. Ele olhava a rua, observando crianças brincando com um hidrante que vazava água em profusão. As pessoas passavam por eles, parecendo não notar suas presenças.  
  
__Interessante, vocês podem alterar completamente a percepção das pessoas. O que eles estão vendo nesse lugar onde estamos?  
  
O Agente Brown, olhando por um segundo para o seu colega, virou-se para trás com visível incômodo e disse, a voz fria e pausada escondendo uma prepotência e superioridade gritante:  
  
__Eles vêem apenas lixo jogado na rua. Isso o incomoda, humano?  
  
__Não, nem um pouco. Eu só queria saber quanto tempo ficaremos aqui. Vocês já pegaram aqueles garotos, não encontraram o Oráculo e Neo não apareceu. Acho que o plano de vocês não deu certo.__ comentou Defrag, olhando com desprezo.  
  
__ Eles virão. O plano é matematicamente perfeito, Sr. Defrag. Só existe uma parte da equação que provoca uma aleatoriedade no resultado.  
  
__E qual é ela?  
  
__Você e Neo.  
  
Defrag olhou o Agente Brown com raiva. Como não podiam confiar nele? Com todas aquelas habilidades, Defrag sabia que era impossível para Neo vencê- lo. Impossível, principalmente por causa de um detalhe: a Matrix estava do seu lado. E se a Matrix está do seu lado, quem poderia estar contra ele? O Agente Brown continuou:  
  
__Nós interceptamos uma transmissão deste lugar antes de capturarmos todas as crianças-anomalias. A transmissão tinha sido feita por um antigo programa de proteção que se disfarçava como um velho mendigo negro e que guardava o acesso ao Oráculo. Conseguimos retardá-la antes de enviá-la para os terroristas e deletamos o tal programa. E é claro, colocamos uma rastreador na mensagem, o que nos dará a localização da nave de onde a transmissão estará sendo feita.  
  
__Mas porque fizeram isso? Eu acabo com eles aqui mesmo, dentro da Matrix.  
  
__É sempre bom ter um backup para um plano de ataque. Falhando ou não, Sr. Defrag, nós queremos exterminar com esses rebeldes.  
  
Defrag fitava Brown, que agora se virava para frente a fim de observar a rua. A perfeição da Matrix o fascinava, e cada vez mais Defrag sentia uma identificação com o equilíbrio matemático das Consciências Artificiais, com a complexidade dos algorítmicos mentais que estavam por trás de suas ações. "Será que eles tem o mesmo grau de auto consciência que nós humanos possuímos, ou será que pertencem a uma espécie de consciência coletiva?", pensava. Porém, o grau de independência demonstrada pelo programas que encontrara era enorme, o que indicava que, se existia uma consciência coletiva dentro da Matrix, ela permitia um certo nível de livre arbítrio para os códigos autoconscientes que gerava.  
  
Subitamente, uma flutuação conhecida no código da Matrix chamou a atenção de Defrag. Era uma assinatura característica, uma assinatura que aprendera a reconhecer, logo depois que seus poderes se manifestaram. Uma assinatura gravada e memorizada através das pesquisas no Banco de Dados da Matrix. Um código que lhe queimava de desejo. Sem ao menos pensar, Defrag gritou:  
  
__Trinity! Trinity está aqui! Porém onde....No alto...Deixa eu sair desse maldito carro!  
  
E com um pontapé, Defrag lançou para longe a porta direita do banco traseiro. Saindo rapidamente, Defrag olhou para cima e viu, pulando de um prédio para outro, Trinity em cima de uma moto. Defrag fitou-a paralisado com a beleza de seu corpo perfeito delineado na roupa de vinil negro e com o movimento belíssimo que ela fez, pulando da moto em um mortal para trás e fazendo com que o veículo caísse em direção...  
  
__SAIAM DAÍ SEUS IDIOTAS!__ gritou Defrag, dando um chute circular no vidro dianteiro do carro onde ainda estavam os dois Agentes. Pulando perpendicularmente ao carro, Defrag segurou os dois Agentes pelo colarinho enquanto girava o corpo no sentido anti-horário, lançando-os a cerca de dez metros do carro. No momento em que seu corpo terminava a trajetória, a motocicleta atingiu em cheio o carro, que explodiu violentamente em uma enorme nuvem de fogo.  
  
Trinity aterrisou lançando todo o seu peso na perna esquerda dobrada e com a perna direta esticada para amortecer a queda, com a enorme bola de fogo refletindo em seu capacete negro. Os dois Agentes começaram a andar em sua direção, porém uma segunda figura na sua frente, levantando uma das mãos em um sinal negativo. Era um jovem vestido com uma casaco negro, óculos escuros e com uma expressão séria.  
  
__Hei, acho melhor você pararem por aí mesmo.__ disse Neo para os Agentes. Depois virando-se para Trinity, completou__ Trinity, os Potenciais!  
  
Trinity já estava correndo para dentro do prédio, quando um dos Agentes disse:  
  
__Anomalia, estávamos esperando por você. Nós nos aperfeiçoamos desde o nosso último encontro.  
  
__Então mostrem-me!__ exclamou Neo levantando a mão direita com a palma em sua direção e colocando o braço esquerdo atrás das costas, fazendo um convite para a luta. Porém antes de que os Agentes se movessem, uma voz atrás de Neo disse:  
  
__Infelizmente, hoje é a minha vez, Sr. Escolhido. E garanto que você não lutará com mais ninguém depois de mim...Ou será que tem kung fu no inferno?  
  
Defrag estava em pé em frente aos destroços do carro, seu terno e capote brancos chamuscados pela explosão, com algumas chamas ainda consumindo partes do tecido. Os cabelos quase brancos e sua pele pálida estava completamente machados de fuligem. Uma das lentes dos seus óculos escuros estava rachada, onde um olho vazado fitava Neo com ódio e frieza. Ele olhou por um instante o estado de sua roupa assim como os ferimentos enorme que tinha em suas mãos e sua testa. Olhando para um Neo surpreso, Defrag falou:  
  
__ É lógico que eu não posso enfrentar um sujeito tão importante como você nesse estado. Espere um pouco.__e com um comando mental, um anel de luz verde percorreu o seu corpo desde os pés até a cabeça, concertando completamente sua roupa e seu corpo, até mesmo seus óculos escuros. Assim, impecável, olhou para Neo e sorriu. O Escolhido, completamente tomado de surpresa, exclamou:  
  
__ Quem é você?  
  
Defrag sorriu mais ainda, enquanto ordenava através da linguagem eletrônica da Matrix: " Vão atrás de Trinity e a capturem viva!". E, observando os Agentes entrando dentro do prédio, disse para Neo:  
  
__Eu sou o outro Escolhido, Neo. Mas diferente de você, que fora escolhido pelos homens, eu fui selecionado pela Matrix. Depois de ter sido enganado por você...  
  
Tomando consciência do plano dos Agentes, Neo ataca-os com uma voadora, mas é interceptado no ar com um chute giratório em seu estômago, o que o lançou no capô de um carro velho que estava estacionado no outro lado da rua. A violência do golpe foi tão grande, que o impacto acabou rachando o carro em dois e afundando parte do asfalto que estava embaixo. Levantando-se vagarosamente, Neo viu Defrag caminhando calmamente em sua direção. O estranho albino, de feições perfeitas, como que construídas em um editor de imagens, sorria e lhe estendia a mão.  
  
__ Calma, Neo, ainda é cedo para a dor. A dor virá mais tarde eu prometo, mas primeiro, quero ver o que você pode fazer. Quero ver o que Trinity viu em você de tão especial...  
  
Dentro do prédio, Trinity subia desesperadamente as escadas até o andar onde ficavam os Potenciais e o Oráculo. Os elevadores haviam sido destruídos, o que era um mau sinal. Ela podia ouvir passos a seguindo, e sabia que não eram de Neo. O que poderia ter acontecido? Dois Agentes seriam facilmente derrotados por Neo, o que daria tempo para que ela subisse e levasse os Potenciais para o terraço, onde Morpheus poderia resgatá-los com o helicóptero que eles tinham roubado. Neo havia visto o carro dos Agentes claramente, mesmo dentro da codificação de camuflagem que eles estavam usando. O que podia ter dado errado?  
  
Sem nenhum tempo a perder, Trinity chegou até o andar do Oráculo e, antes de entrar na sala, arrastou uma enorme mesa de recepção até a porta da escada, colocando-a num ângulo de modo a fechar a passagem. Aquilo não pararia um Agente, mas retardaria o seu movimento até que ela pudesse levar os Potenciais para o terraço.  
  
Trinity abriu a porta da sala. Para a sua surpresa, todos os móveis estavam destruídos, e os desenhos infantis que antes decoravam a sala haviam sido arrancados. E no centro da sala, estava um Agente, com uma das mãos no ouvido, como se estivesse recebendo intruções, e com a outra segurando uma pistola Mauser na direção de Trinity. O Agente falou:  
  
__Sim, a terrorista está aqui.  
  
(continua)  
  
FIM DA PARTE TRÊS  
  
Nitro  
  
www.nitro.blogger.com.br 


	4. A Morte Impossível

O AGENTE HUMANO - Parte 4 : "DEJA VU!"  
  
Os controles do helicóptero Black Hawk respondiam aos mínimos comandos de Morpheus. Tank havia carregado sua memória com os conhecimentos necessários para pilotá-lo e para Morpheus era como se tivesse feito isso sua vida inteira. Mas ele jamais tinha visto o céu verdadeiro, o céu real. Apenas a feia manta negra que circundava o planeta, e que servia de moldura para as gigantescas Usinas de Força das Máquinas, as Usinas que alimentavam a Matrix com a eletricidade de seis bilhões de seres. O céu azul da Matrix parecia infinito, mas era apenas uma jaula onde não se podia ver as grades. Morpheus não tinha prazer algum em voar naquele céu.  
  
Contornando o prédio do Oráculo, Morpheus iniciou as manobras para aterrisar no último andar. Tank havia lhe fornecido as informações do prédio, e a estrutura parecia forte o suficiente para agüentar o peso do Black Hawk. Porém, algo estava errado. Trinity já era para ter se comunicado com ele. Seguindo os pensamentos gerados por sua ansiedade, Morpheus baixou a altura de seu helicóptero até a altura do andar onde ficavam os Potenciais. Circulando lentamente o edifício, Morpheus foi se aproximando vagarosamente da janela que dava para a sala de onde ficavam os Potenciais. Um sinal em seu comunicador indicou que Tank havia hackeado o computador do Black Hawk.  
  
__Morpheus! Morpheus! Deu tudo errado! Trinity está com mais três Agentes dentro do prédio!  
  
No mesmo momento em que Tank falava, Morpheus viu Trinity dentro da sala, com um Agente em sua frente, apontando uma arma para sua cabeça.  
  
__E Neo? Onde ele está?__ perguntou Morpheus, enquanto teclava rapidamente no computador de bordo do Black Hawk.  
  
__Ele parece estar lutando contra algo com um poder impressionante! Se move mais rápido do que um Agente, mas o código aparece como um humano, porém todo distorcido, como as leituras de Neo!  
  
Morpheus sentiu um frio percorrendo a sua espinha, lembrando do que a Oráculo disse a Neo, quando ele foi lá pela primeira vez. "Será que existe outro Escolhido", pensou, enquanto acionava as metralhadoras de 50 milímetros que estavam posicionadas nas laterais direta e esquerda do helicóptero.  
  
__Tank! Entre em contato com Trinity em três!  
  
__Ok Morpheus! Um segundinho...ok...pronto!  
  
__Um...dois...três!  
  
Momentos antes, Trinity levantava as mãos e as colocava na nuca, enquanto o Agente apontava uma arma para sua cabeça. Ela podia tentar desarmá-lo, mas se falhasse, morreria imediatamente. E se o Agente quisesse matá-la, já teria atirado no momento em que entrara na sala. Parece que ele estava esperando os outros chegassem. Uma espera que, de acordo com o barulho da porta sendo jogada ao chão com um pontapé, havia terminado. Um dos Agentes que entraram, disse:  
  
__Bom trabalho, Agente Morris. Vamos levar a terrorista para a Central.  
  
__Ela vai ficar com o Sr. Defrag, como o ordenado?__disse o Agente Morris.  
  
__Sim, mas antes precisamos da informação em sua mente.__respondeu o Agente Brown.  
  
Trinity se virou, ainda com as mãos na nuca, e disse, olhando para Brown:  
  
__Eu me lembro de você. Lembro de ter colocado uma bala na sua cabeça.  
  
O Agente Brown olhou para Trinity e disse:  
  
__Uma memória desnecessária, que terei prazer de apagar. Você receberá novas memórias, terrorista, e será novamente a Senhorita Mary Evans, assim que recuperarmos o seu corpo e o inserirmos novamente em nosso mundo. Vocês humanos são patéticos, baseiam suas identidades em memórias e acontecimentos. Vocês mudam demais, não possuem consistência palpável. Um desperdício de código, se me permite dizer.  
  
O Agente Morris segurou a mão de Trinity e a dobrou por trás de suas costas, torcendo seu pulso.  
  
__AAAAHHHHH! Desgraçado!__gritou Trinity.  
  
__Temos que ir Agente Brown__ falou o Agente Morris, olhando para o Agente Brown. Porém, Brown estava olhando para a janela. Morris acompanhou o seu olhar e viu um enorme helicóptero negro flutuando do outro lado da janela!   
  
__Mas o que...__murmurou o Agente Morris.  
  
O telefone de Trinity tocou.  
  
Da janela, uma tempestade de balas varou a sala e antingiu os Agentes em cheio, destroçando a parte superior dos seus corpos. Ao mesmo tempo, Trinity abaixou com uma abertura completa e projetou o seu tronco à frente, rente ao chão. Ao seu lado, os pedaços dos Agentes caiam, e, assim que chegavam ao chão, eram cobertos com raios elétricos azuis que surgiam espontaneamente, transformando nos corpos mutilados dos infelizes que tiveram suas mentes tomadas. Tudo estava terminado em menos de dois segundos. Quando Trinity se levantou, massageando o pulso, haviam dois homens idosos e uma mulher loira destroçados aos seus pés. Olhando para a janela, ela viu o helicóptero, onde Morpheus gesticulava freneticamente.  
  
Ignorando a dor de seu pulso, Trinity correu em direção a janela e pulou. Girando o corpo, ela agarrou nos mísseis Hellfires que ficavam embaixo das metralhadoras, e com um pouco de esforço conseguiu entrar dentro do Black Hawk.  
  
__Eles pegaram os Potenciais, Morpheus, muito antes de chegarmos! Foi uma armadilha!__ falou Trinity.  
  
__Ainda não nos venceram, Trinity.__ respondeu Morpheus, e ligando o seu comunicador, gritou__Tank! Ache uma linha segura o mais próximo e o mais rápido possível!  
  
__Já fiz isso, Morpheus. Está no segundo prédio a noroeste do prédio do Oráculo. Já estou enviando as coordenadas para o computador da sua aeronave.  
  
Ao ver o Morpheus movendo o helicóptero em direção ao prédio indicado por Tank, Trinity protestou:  
  
__NÃO! E Neo? Vamos deixar ele assim? Temos que voltar, Morpheus!  
  
__Neo sabe cuidar de si mesmo, Trinity! Vamos que eu tenho uma idéia de como achar os Potenciais, mas tem que ser de dentro da nossa nave.  
  
Trinity virou o rosto para o outro lado e colocou suas duas mãos no vidro da janela do Black Hawk. Tentando ver o que acontecia na parte da frente do prédio, Trinity murmurava uma prece, uma oração conhecida apenas por aqueles que já se apaixonaram na vida.  
  
__Volte para mim.  
  
Os golpes se sucediam em uma seqüência absurda. Metade da rua estava completamente destruída com o combate entre Neo e Defrag. Carros completamente incendiados, prédios com enormes buracos, postes de luz dobrados, todos testemunhas do nível de destruição gerado pelo combate. Porém a violência continuava sem trégua. Os habitantes do bairro, desesperados, procuravam fugir de suas casas, em um caos que impedia a chegada dos vários carros de polícia que se dirigiam para o local.  
  
Defrag desferia uma seqüência de socos e chutes com a intenção de nocautear Neo, porém todos os golpes eram desviados e seguidos de contra-golpes que procuravam minar suas defesas. Neo era muito mais poderoso do que os Agentes haviam lhe mostrado, mas Defrag tinha tido um treinamento melhor que o Escolhido. E a Matrix estava do seu lado, o que era uma garantia de vitória. Aproveitando um chute de Neo em seu peito, Defrag pegou a perna do Escolhido e com um giro, o laçou em direção à parede de um prédio há cerca de vinte metros de distância. Neo deu um mortal para trás em pleno ar o que fez com que atingisse a parede não com as costas, mas com os pés, o que lhe deu impulso para voltar voando em direção a Defrag.  
  
Antecipando esse ataque, Defrag esperou até que Neo estivesse próximo para desviar com um salto mortal para frente, atingindo a nuca do Escolhido com o seu calcanhar. Neo acabou trombando com a parede que estava por trás de Defrag, entrando para dentro do prédio. Defrag, ajeitando seu casaco branco disse:  
  
__Você é poderoso, Neo, mas desajeitado. Não tem elegância, não tem técnica. Luta com muita emoção. Provavelmente, pode até ser mais poderoso do que eu. Porém, você não está apenas me combatendo. Está lutando contra a Matrix também...  
  
Neo levantou em meio aos pedaços da parede que derrubara com seu choque, e limpando o pó que ficara seu casaco preto, respondeu:  
  
__Como você pode estar do lado deles...Você é um de nós...  
  
O sorriso sarcástico do rosto de Defrag desapareceu instantaneamente.  
  
__ Um de vocês? UM DE VOCÊS? Isso é uma coisa que eu jamais serei, Neo! Você acha que os homens estão presos em uma jaula feita de impulsos elétricos...Mas não faz a menor idéia do que é estar preso na carne...Não sabe o que é ter uma mente superior e ser desprezado por causa do corpo em que ela está presa! O que você chama de prisão, eu chamo de liberdade! O que é a Matrix, você se pergunta; bem eu te digo que a Matrix é a liberdade dos limites da carne!Aqui sou livre! Aqui sou DEUS!__e no momento em que Defrag terminou de dizer isso, partiu correndo em direção a Neo, que pego de surpresa, foi jogado para dentro do prédio através do buraco que acabara de criar.  
  
Nesse momento, um dos carros de polícia que tentavam passar pela multidão que fugia dos prédios do quarteirão, chegou no local. Quatro policiais desceram do carro, e um deles se comunicava pelo walkie-talkie com a delegacia:  
  
__Carro 31 acaba de chegar no local dos distúrbios. Quais são minhas ordEEEEEEEEEEEEEAARRGGNNNGNNNNNN!!!!!___grita o policial, e logo depois, o Agente Brown completa a frase ___Aqui é o Agente Brown, mantenha seus homens longe desse perímetro e evacuem os quarteirões. Outros Agentes lhe fornecerão mais instruções.  
  
Esmagando o walkie-talkie com sua mão direita, o Agente Brown olha para os demais Agentes, todos completamente incorporados nos outros dois policiais. O quarto policial, gritando, sai correndo para longe do carro de polícia, apenas para ser alvejado na nuca pelo Agente Morris. O Agente Brown, colocando a mão no comunicador de seu ouvido direito, recebia informação dos demais pontos da Matrix. Segundos depois, olhando o prédio onde Neo e Defrag se degladiavam, comentou:  
  
__Não vamos interferir diretamente com o combate. As ordens são para evacuar do local. A Central irá reformatar essa área.  
  
__Mas o Sr. Defrag ainda não terminou o combate.__disse o Agente Morris.  
  
__A eliminação da Anomalia é prioridade. Vamos para a Central. Parece que está havendo um problema com as Anomalias-crianças.  
  
Os três Agentes entraram dentro do carro de polícia e se afastaram do lugar. O Agente Brown dirigia por entre as barricadas policiais que isolaram o quarteirão, levando instintivamente a mão até a sua têmpora. Pela segunda vez Trinity escapara dele. Nesse momento,o Agente Brown se permitiu algo que censurava no Agente Smith: ele sentiu ódio. E gostou da nova sensação.  
  
Dentro do prédio, Neo lutava contra Defrag em uma pequena sala de jantar. Neo se movimentava com muita velocidade, chutando as cadeiras da sala em direção ao albino. Defrag desviava dos ataques com elegância, seu casaco branco desenhando círculos no ar. O albido segurou na geladeira que estava do seu lado e a derrubou em cima de Neo, que se aproximava com um salto do lugar onde ele estava. A geladeira caiu no chão com um estrondo, mas Neo conseguiu desviar a tempo de se apoiar nela com o pé esquerdo e chutar o rosto de Defrag com o pé direito. O impacto foi tão forte que o albino foi lançado através da parede para o quarto que estava atrás da sala.   
  
Defrag caiu em cima de uma escrivaninha, destruindo-a por completo e derrubando uma gaiola que estava ao seu lado. Com o impacto, o canário que estava dentro da gaiola fugiu através de um amassado na parte superior e saiu pela janela. Neo, vendo que o albino estava aturdido, o levantou pela gola de seu casaco branco e o encarou. Com o movimento, os óculos partidos de Defrag caíram, o que fez com que Neo pudesse observar os olhos quase brancos do albino. Ele já tinha visto aqueles olhos antes...  
  
__Marc? Marc Hauser? Mas como...Porquê?  
  
Urrando, Defrag deu uma cambalhota para trás, se livrando do casaco e da pegada de Neo. Neo jogou o casaco para o lado e adotando uma postura marcial, se preparou para o ataque de Defrag. O albino, impecável em seu terno completamente branco, assumiu a mesma postura. No momento em que os dois iniciaram uma nova onda de combates, um canário que estava dentro da gaiola fugiu através de um amassado na parte superior da gaiola e saiu pela janela.  
  
Imediatamente os dois pararam o ataque. Defrag olhava em torno com apreensão, enquanto Neo exclamava:  
  
__DEJA VU!  
  
O seu olhar viu de relance os estranhos mecanismos que haviam aparecido na sala de jantar. A reformatação da Matrix havia colocado novos elementos naquele lugar. E mesmo sem os conhecimentos técnicos convenientemente alimentados por Tank, Neo sabia para que serviam aqueles mecanismos.  
  
__ São bombas! Esse prédio está agora completamente cheio de bombas!  
  
Sob o olhar surpreso de Defrag, Neo se curvou, quase encostando o seu punho direito no chão, enquanto a Matrix se curvava em um círculo em torno dele. Defrag seguiu seu movimento, carregando ao máximo que podia o impulso que forçava a Matrix dar ao seu corpo. Era como se estivessem esticando o código até o máximo de sua resistência, como uma espécie de mola.  
  
A bomba explodiu no momento em que os dois partiram em um vôo vertical, destruindo o teto do apartamento e seguindo em direção ao apartamento seguinte. O fogo da explosão os seguia de perto, forçando o aumento da velocidade dos dois. Mas a resistência de ter que quebrar teto atrás de teto para sair do prédio estava atrasando a fuga. E eram dez andares para serem vencidos.   
  
Subitamente, Defrag se aproximou de Neo e, socando com uma força inacreditável os ombros do Escolhido com as duas mãos, aumentou sua velocidade, lançando o seu corpo para fora do prédio. Neo, atordoado pelo golpe, foi engolido pelas chamas da explosão.  
  
Como um cometa flamejante, Defrag saiu voando do prédio no instante exato que este se transformou uma gorda estrela de pedras, fumaça, detritos e fogo. A explosão foi tão grande que causou uma dor intensa nos seus ouvidos. Momentos seguintes, onde antes havia um prédio, estava uma enorme montanha de cimento e aço retorcido. "Tenho que ter certeza que ele morreu...", pensou Defrag, enquanto descia flutuando lentamente até ao entulho.  
  
O albino teve que tirar muitos fragmentos de paredes e chão até encontrar Neo. O Escolhido estava completamente destroçado, com a perna dobrada em um ângulo impossível, e com ferimentos por todo o corpo. Os dedos de sua mão estavam completamente quebrados e retorcidos, e um enorme ferimento em suas costas mostrava as costelas através de rasgos enormes em sua capa completamente empoeirada. Defrag sorria.  
  
__T...rini..ty.....__murmurou Neo, entre rios de sangue que caiando de sua boca.  
  
Dando uma gravata em Neo, Defrag cerravou os dentes de tanto ódio. O maldito ainda estava vivo. Segurando a cabeça do escolhido com as mãos, o albino preparou-se para quebrar o pescoço de Neo com um único movimento.  
  
__Bem, Neo...Agora é hora de morrer, desgraçado!  
  
CRACK!  
  
(continua)  
  
Escrito por Nitro (Newton Jr., 30-05-03)  
  
www.nitro.blogger.com.br 


	5. Portas e Espelhos

O AGENTE HUMANO - Parte 5  
  
PORTAS  
  
Morfeus pousou o helicóptero no meio da avenida que ficava paralela ao prédio do Oráculo. É claro que antes ele havia liberado a pista com alguns mísseis Hellfire jogados estrategicamente nos dois lados da avenida, formando muros de carros queimados e bloqueando o acesso ao local. Tank havia conseguido liberar a linha do orelhão que ficava em frente a uma loja de sapatos. Morfeus e Trinity teriam apenas três minutos para saírem da Matrix, até que o próprio sistema detectasse a conexão pirata de Tank.  
  
Morfeus e Trinity saíram correndo do helicóptero e foram ao orelhão. Morfeus atendeu o telefone e imediatamente foi levado de volta para a Nabucodonossor. Trinity pegou o telefone e...arrancou-o do orelhão!  
  
__Desculpe Morpheus, mas eu também tenho a minha fé...__murmurou para si mesma, enquanto corria de volta para o helicóptero.  
  
Defrag olhava para o corpo de Neo. O pescoço quebrado colocava a cabeça do Escolhido em uma posição estranha, tombada de lado com parte, a cartilagem da tireóide aparecendo junto com pedaços do osso hióide. Um pouco de sangue saía da fratura exposta. "Fora da Matrix um ferimento deve sangrar muito mais...Parece que as máquinas não apreciam o sangue humano. Aqui o sangue sempre foi muito escasso...", pensava Defrag enquanto se comunicava com os Agentes.  
  
__Foi muito fácil Neo, esperava mais do Escolhido.__exclamou.  
  
As coisas estavam indo bem. Sem Neo, a tal rebelião fracassaria completamente e a Matrix o usaria para se recarregar e reiniciar um novo ciclo com códigos mais aperfeiçoados. Defrag sentia isso no fundo de seu ser e sabia que, nessa nova Matrix, ele seria nada menos do que um Deus. E um salvador da humanidade, pois a estava libertando de um purgatório, de uma vida no interior da Terra, sobrevivendo com uma papa protéica e lutando contra Máquinas com capacidade de destruição infinitamente superior. Apesar dos rebeldes se imaginarem livres, Defrag havia visto os extensivos arquivos presentes nos banco de dados da Matrix, arquivos detalhados sobre Zion, ou melhor, sobre todas as versões de Zion que já existiram. E aquela Zion seria completamente destruída, como todas as anteriores.  
  
É claro que já existiram outros com a sua capacidade, mas Defrag não queria para si o destino de um exilado, como acontecera com Merovíngio. Ele admirava a consciência artificial que controlava e planejava a Matrix, e tudo que queria era sentar ao lado dela. E ser um com o Pai.  
  
A chegada dos Agentes tirou Defrag de suas divagações. Lá estavam o Agente Brown e o Agente Morris, acompanhados de outros seis agentes. As notícias se espalham mais rápidas que o próprio código dentro da Matrix. O Agente Brown olhou para o corpo de Neo no chão e virando-se para Defrag, disse:  
  
__Muito bem, Sr. Defrag. Nós vamos levar o Escolhido conosco.  
  
__Hei, espere. Vocês quase me mataram lá dentro!__disse Defrag, colocando um pequeno toque de raiva em sua fala.  
  
__ Foi necessário para a eliminação da Anomalia. As equações estavam corretas, como o seu pleno funcionamento atual pode confirmar. Sr. Defrag, mesmo com as suas habilidades, a harmonia do sistema tem que ser preservada a qualquer custo. Mas isso eu penso que o senhor já sabe.  
  
__O que vocês vão fazer com o ele?  
  
__Seu corpo será levado de volta a Fonte e será reabsorvido pelo sistema, como foi previsto pelas nossas equações. O código da Anomalia servirá para aperfeiçoarmos o nosso próprio código e nos prepararmos para outras Anomalias futuras.  
  
Os Agentes carregaram o corpo de Neo para um enorme caminhão blindado da Swat, onde o colocaram em uma maca. Quatro Agentes entraram junto com o corpo, enquanto o Agente Brown e o Agente Morris se sentaram no banco da frente. Defrag, ainda de fora do blindado, disse:  
  
__Eu vou ficar um pouco por aqui. Ainda tem algo que preciso resolver.  
  
__Fique a vontade, Sr. Defrag. Se precisarmos de seus serviços, nós comunicaremos. Não existe nenhum lugar dentro da Matrix que nós não possamos encontrá-lo.  
  
"É aí que você se engana, Agente Brown", pensou Defrag, enquanto via o caminhão blindado partir rapidamente. Voltando-se para o prédio do Oráculo, que de maneira impressionante ficou intacto depois de sua batalha com Neo, Defrag entrou no prédio. Subindo pelas escadas, o albino foi observando as estranhas distorções que apareciam no código do prédio, à medida que ia se aproximando do andar do Oráculo. E o mais estranho foi o que viu na porta do local de onde os Agentes capturaram todas as crianças que tinham potenciais de serem o Escolhido.  
  
Se vista dentro dos limites dos sentidos, a porta da casa do Oráculo era como uma porta qualquer, agora um pouco destroçada pelo arrombamento feito pelos Agentes. Porém, vendo em seu código-fonte, a porta se apresentava como um espelho, refletindo o código do corpo de Defrag de volta para ele. "Isso é uma Backdoor extremamente bem feita, essa porta leva a outros lugares ...Tudo o que eu preciso é de uma chave ou de uma senha..."  
  
A mente de Defrag o levou de volta aos tempos onde era simplesmente um obeso hacker saciando sua obsessão de quebra de segredos em madrugadas e mais madrugadas regadas a Coca-cola e energéticos. Porém ele não tinha as habilidades de manipular o código como agora. Ele não tinha uma chave e Merovíngio iria cobrar caro para que o seu Chaveiro providenciasse uma a tempo. Não que dinheiro fosse problema, mas Merovíngio cobrava em informações. E informações era algo que Defrag não gostava de compartilhar, desde os seus tempos de hacker.   
  
Além disso, aquele francês nojento iria ficar enrolando com seus jogos mentais e algo lhe dizia que tempo era um luxo que ele não dispunha, mesmo com Neo morto...Morto? O Escolhido poderia morrer dentro da Matrix? Uma coisa era certa, se fosse impossível matar o Neo, ele também usufruiria da mesma dádiva. Ele e Neo eram iguais. Iguais.  
  
Como uma supernova, uma idéia explodiu na mente de Defrag.  
  
"É claro, é tão simples..."  
  
Com um comando mental, Defrag alterou sua forma para a do Escolhido. Era Neo agora de frente à porta-espelho, que refletia sua nova imagem com os mínimos detalhes. E com um passo suave, Defrag entrou dentro do espelho.  
  
__Você tem que me colocar de volta Tank!  
  
Tank olhava assustado para Morpheus. Era a primeira vez que o operador via seu capitão tão nervoso. Morpheus sempre manteve uma calma impressionante frente a situações desesperadoras. Porém, perder Neo e ter Trinity agindo independente dentro da Matrix tinham minado as defesas do capitão.  
  
__Não posso Morpheus. Com os estragos que a gente fez na área, vai demorar um bom tempo para eu poder encontrar um bom local para a transmissão. Sem contar com a possível possibilidade da localização da nossa nave já estar sendo comunicada aos Sentinelas que patrulham essa área.  
  
Os sinais de Trinity estavam normais, e pela visão que Tank obtinha da Matrix, ela parecia estar roubando uma moto estacionada em frente a uma lanchonete de fast food. Os sinais de Neo eram os que mais preocupavam. Os sinais indicavam que ele estava em coma, porém a atividade cerebral continuava intensa. Morpheus passou a mão na testa para enxugar um suor que insistia em cair nos seus olhos.  
  
Sua mente estava a mil por hora. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido nos últimos momentos que colocavam a Profecia em perigo. "Porém se aconteceram dessa forma, é porque estamos cumprindo o nosso destino. Não existe acaso, não pode haver...", refletia Morpheus. Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentou-se na cadeira do piloto e ordenou:  
  
__Tank, qual é a nave mais próxima de nós?  
  
__É a Gnosis, Morpheus. Eu já estou entrando em contato com ela. É a nave de Binary...  
  
__Binary? O que aconteceu com Mephit?  
  
__Pelo que eu sei, ele morreu em uma missão.  
  
__Binary é uma cética, segue a risca as ordens do Comandante Lock...Não sei se nos ajudará...Porém, deve haver uma razão para que ela esteja aqui...Entre em contato com a Gnosis e diga para que se dirijam para as seguintes coordenadas: 32.4.564.346.754 SW.  
  
Tank digitou rapidamente no computador de bordo da Nabucodonossor e exclamou surpreso:  
  
__Mas isso leva direto para as Usinas De Força! Ou melhor, direto para milhares de Sentinelas completamente armados!  
  
__Isso mesmo, Tank. Nós vamos para as Usinas de Força...libertar os Potenciais.  
  
__Mas como você tem a localização dos casulos deles?  
  
Morpheus olhou para Tank e colocando sua mão em seu ombro, disse:  
  
__Uma velha amiga me contou, Tank. Tenha fé, meu caro...Tenha fé...  
  
E a Nabucodonossor se virou para as gigantescas Usinas, enquanto Morpheus olhava para Neo e Trinity. "Isso não vai acabar assim...", pensou o capitão.  
  
Muito distante dali, em um lugar que é um não lugar, Defrag se viu em uma pequena praça. Pombas voavam por entre os prédios da pequena praça. Em pé, em frente a uma porta, Defrag pode ver o oriental com quem lutara no treinamento com os Agentes. O oriental o observava, mas não faziam nenhum movimento hostil. Na sua frente, Defrag viu uma senhora sentada em um banco. Virando-se, a velha olhou para Defrag e disse:  
  
__Estava esperando por você. Quer uma bala? Desculpe, acho que você não se lembra de mim, bem não nessa forma que estou agora. Eu sou o Oráculo, e você...Bem, você é o Outro.  
  
(continua)  
  
Escrito por Nitro (Newton Jr., 3-06-03)  
  
www.nitro.blogger.com.br 


	6. Bodhi

O AGENTE HUMANO - PARTE 6   
  
BODHI  
  
Como cordilheiras, as gigantescas colméias negras cobriam o horizonte.O céu negro rugia, com a eterna tempestade explodindo violentamente e castigando a superfície apocalíptica com uma chuva inclemente. Apesar do infernal clima, milhares de sentinelas ignoravam a paisagem em seu eterno cuidar dos milhões de óvulos vermelhos que como colares rubros, cobriam as Usinas de Força das Máquinas. Óvulos que guardavam em si uma humanidade adormecida, que servia de fonte de eletricidade para a Matrix. Aranhas mecânicas, sentinelas, e centenas de outras máquinas com as formas mais variadas possíveis, realizavam incessantemente o seu trabalho de cuidar dos gigantescos óvulos.  
  
Era uma paisagem que não fora feita para olhos humanos, e as máquinas que aqui trabalhavam sequer tinham sensores capazes de detectar humanos andando pelas colméias negras. Isso facilitava a vida de dois seres que caminhavam entre os óvulos vermelhos, carregando enormes armas de pulso.  
  
__Eu sempre me sinto mal aqui. Pôxa, cada recipiente que a gente passa é uma pessoa que podia estar livre!__exclama Tank, olhando para uma bela moça ruiva que estava dentro de um óvulo à sua esquerda.  
  
Morpheus, sem diminuir o ritmo do andar, respondeu:  
  
__A liberdade ainda é para poucos Tank. Vamos, estamos perto do nosso objetivo.  
  
Com o constante passar das aranhas-babás, os dois guerreiros tinham que caminhar lentamente, se escondendo de tempos em tempos para não chamar atenção. Depois de algum tempo, Morpheus, usando um pequeno computador de bolso, se aproximou de um óvulo.  
  
__Pelas informações do Oráculo, é este aqui.  
  
Tank olhou para dentro do óvulo. Pelo vidro espesso e molhado com a gosma protéica que protegia o corpo dos Adormecidos, o operador viu a silhueta de um menino de cerca de dez anos. Seu corpo magro estava em uma posição fetal e os olhos estavam completamente fechados.  
  
__Esse é um dos Potenciais?  
  
__Sim Tank, um dos mais talentosos. Seu nome é Bodhi, e suas habilidades impressionaram até mesmo Neo. Agora me ajude aqui.  
  
Utilizado-se de ferramentas especiais, Morpheus soltou as prensas que fechavam o óvulo. Com um forte barulho, causado pela saída brusca de parte da gosma protéica que envolvia o menino, o óvulo se abriu. Morpheus puxou o menino e disse para Tank:  
  
__Tank, segure o braço dele assim...__e passou o pulso do menino para o operador, que olhava para Morpheus sem entender o que estava se passando.  
  
Morpheus tirou uma seringa da pequena mochila que tinha em suas costas e, colocando a agulha na sua ponta, enfiou a injeção em um pequeno frasco que continha um líquido vermelho. Quando a injeção estava cheia com o líquido, ele jogou o frasco fora e aproximou a seringa do braço esquerdo do menino. Tank protestou:  
  
__Morpheus! Você vai matá-lo!  
  
__Ele é um Potencial, ele vai resistir.  
  
__Mas injetar a Solução de Liberação em um adormecido é morte na certa! Ele tinha que tomar a pílula vermelha de dentro da Matrix, não do lado de fora!  
  
__Eu só preciso de alguns segundos. A Profecia vale mais do que as nossas vidas. Ser um Potencial significa isso, doar a própria vida em prol da liberdade da humanidade. Estou apenas fazendo o que deve ser feito.  
  
E com isso, Morpheus injetou o líquido vermelho, a essência da pílula que despertava os humanos, em Bodhi, o pequeno Potencial.  
  
Nada ocorreu nos primeiros momentos, porém, depois de alguns segundos, o corpo do menino começou a entrar em convulsões. Uma aranha-babá, que estava por perto, percebeu os estranhos movimentos e se aproximou do óvulo. Tank, ao perceber a presença do monstro mecânico, disparou sua arma de pulsos em sua direção. Com um guincho quase animalesco, a máquina mexeu-se freneticamente enquanto raios azuis dançavam em sua superfície. Segundos depois, caía inerte no chão, entre dois óvulos vermelhos, onde uma senhora negra e um adolescente oriental sonhavam com a Matrix.  
  
__Ele vai morrer!__gritava Tank, tentando segurar o menino. Os olhos de Bodhi abriam e fechavam rapidamente, com os globos oculares completamente revirados para cima. Todos os seus músculos estavam tensos, e as mãos abriam e fechavam rapidamente. Morpheus parecia alheio a tudo isso, observando com atenção o pequeno computador que tinha nas mãos. Tank percebeu que Morpheus havia conectado um cabo que saía de seu computador portátil em um dos plugs que Bodhi tinha nas costas.  
  
__Só mais alguns segundos...  
  
O corpo de Bodhi parou de tremer e para o horror de Tank, estava enrijecendo! O menino morria vagarosamente e não havia nada que Tank podia fazer. Mais uma morte em suas mãos e ele completamente impotente. Tinha sido assim com Dozer. Tank olhou para Morpheus. Como ele podia fazer algo tão brutal? O operador viu que o capitão tinha no bolso direito de seu cinturão outra seringa, contendo um líquido azul.   
  
Sem um segundo de hesitação, Tank empurrou Morpheus para o lado e pegou a seringa de sua mão. Morpheus caiu no chão, e por pouco evitou que o computador portátil o acompanhase.  
  
__Tank!__gritou.  
  
Porém o operador nem ao menos prestou atenção. Tank enfiou a seringa com o líquido azul no braço do menino, próximo ao local onde Morpheus havia usado para a injeção anterior. Aos poucos, com a introdução do líquido, o corpo de Bodhi foi respondendo, perdendo a lividez da morte e normalizando suas funções corporais.   
  
__Como você pôde fazer isso Morpheus! Ele é apenas uma criança!  
  
Morpheus olhou severamente para Tank.  
  
__Tank, isso que você fez está muito próximo de uma traição!Se você não pode confiar em mim, acho que não devia ficar em nossa nave! Mas não importa, eu consegui a localização dos Potenciais.  
  
__Mas como?  
  
__A Solução de Liberação que injetei em Bodhi percorreu por toda sua rede neural, indo até onde o seu corpo virtual está. Eu apenas rastreei esse caminho e consegui o local exato onde estão os Potenciais. Agora é só ir resgatá-los. Vamos voltar para a nave. Temos que passar isso para Trinity.  
  
__E quanto a Neo? O que isso vai ajudá-lo?  
  
__Como eu já disse antes, Neo sabe cuidar de si mesmo. Você já ouviu falar dos shamãs?  
  
__Não...__ respondeu Tank, ainda atônito com as revelações de Morpheus.  
  
__Eram feiticeiros de tribos primitivas que recebiam poderes especiais depois de passarem por transes de iniciação. Neo é um shamã e agora está fazendo o que todos os shamãs fizeram desde o início da humanidade...  
  
__O quê?  
  
__Ele está caminhando no Vale da Morte para encontrar o seu Totem, a fonte do seu poder. Agora vamos embora. Me ajude a fechar isso aqui.  
  
Tank segurou a borda do casulo. Porém, no momento exato em que ia fechar o óvulo, ele viu algo impressionante. Surpreso, gritou para Morpheus, que estava recolhendo a parafernália que haviam trazido:  
  
__Morpheus! Venha! É impossível!!!  
  
__O que foi?__ disse Morpheus, levantando-se rapidamente. Quando o capitão se aproximou do óvulo, se assombrou com o que viu...  
  
Os olhos de Bodhi estavam abertos e conscientes!  
  
__Sente-se Defrag.  
  
O albino parou por um momento. Seraph estava impassível, porém Defrag sentia o olhar do oriental, apesar de escondido sob um pequeno óculos de lentes redondas, fixo em sua direção. Intrigado com a velha em sua frente, Defrag se aproximou do banco.  
  
__Era você que estava me chamando. Foi você que me falou das passagens escondidas naquele prédio.  
  
A velha senhora olhou para Defrag e sorriu.  
  
__Essa foi a segunda vez. Já tinha te encontrado antes, é uma pena que não se lembre. Você realmente não quer uma bala?  
  
__Não, não quero velha. Eu quero...  
  
__Saber se eu sou o Oráculo, não? Essa é uma pergunta que não posso responder. Eu apenas respondo as perguntas que trazem as pessoas para mim, e você não está aqui por causa dessa pergunta.  
  
__Não compreendo. Escute aqui, você é o Oráculo ou não? Será que vou ter que destruir todo esse lugar para ter a minha resposta?  
  
O rosto da senhora modificou-se imediatamente para uma expressão irritada. Seraph saiu de sua posição porém com um gesto, a velha senhora ordenou para que o oriental parasse. Defrag olhava ansioso para Seraph, enquanto a velha respondia:  
  
__Esses seus modos não o levarão a nenhum lugar. Seja educado como estou sendo com você. Vamos, Defrag, me faça a pergunta que o trouxe até aqui. Quem sabe a resposta não é algo que você queira ouvir?  
  
Confuso Defrag, olhou a velha. Ele tinha acessado os arquivos sobre o Oráculo, durante o seu treinamento com os Agentes, mas tudo que havia descoberto era que se tratava de um programa exilado, um dos mais antigos de dentro da Matrix. Outra coisa que se destacava era a ordem para que os Agentes não interferissem nas ações do Oráculo, sob pena de serem deletados. Porquê o sistema da Matrix deixava um programa que claramente ajudava os rebeldes. com esse grau de independência? Defrag abriu a boca para perguntar, porém o Oráculo foi mais rápido:  
  
__Existem muitos níveis de liberdade, e muitos níveis de destino. Destino e liberdade às vezes se unem, às vezes se separam. Minhas ações são para harmonizar esse processo. Mas não é por isso que você veio aqui.  
  
__Você leu meus pensamentos?  
  
__Pensamentos e falas são a mesma coisa na Matrix. Aqui tudo é infinito, todo e qualquer pensamento é registrado na Matrix, sendo expressado ou não. Mas isso também não lhe interessa, não é mesmo? Bem, você ainda não está preparado. Lamento. Tenho que ir agora. Me procure quando souber a pergunta que te move, a pergunta que lhe dá a razão da sua existência.  
  
__Então você já sabe que matei o seu protegido.__disse Defrag, com um sorriso.  
  
__Tem certeza?  
  
O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Defrag mais rápido do os confusos pensamentos que corriam em sua mente.  
  
__Você está mentindo, velha. Eu mesmo quebrei o pescoço dele, com essas mãos aqui.  
  
__Deixe-me ver essas suas mãos...  
  
E sem que Defrag pudesse reclamar, a velha pegou as duas mãos do albino e as olhou cuidadosamente. Depois as soltou e com uma expressão de desdenho, disse:  
  
__Lamento meu caro, mas essas mãos ainda são incapazes de matar o Escolhido.  
  
__"Ainda"? Como "ainda"? Quer dizer que Neo está vivo?  
  
__Não foi isso o que eu disse. Só posso lhe dizer que com essas mãos, você não conseguirá matar o Escolhido.  
  
__Mas você disse "ainda"...Quer dizer que eu terei esse poder, certo? Se você é o Oráculo, é isso que você está me dizendo. Que eu matarei Neo!  
  
__Agora que é conveniente você decidiu acreditar que sou o Oráculo. Mãos são chaves dentro da Matrix. Com a chave certa, pode se tirar ou dar a vida. Mas acho que você está mais interessado em tirar. Se é isso que você quer, você precisa de uma nova mão. Ou de uma nova chave, tanto faz.  
  
A velha se levantou e pousou sua mão no ombro de Defrag.  
  
__É uma pena que você não quis sentar.  
  
E se virou, andando em direção à saída da pequena praça. Seraph se aproximou, tomando a velha pelo braço. Defrag estava confuso, porém não conseguia agir. Sua mente estava em chamas, pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Antes que a velha e seu guarda-costas saíssem da praça, Defrag gritou:  
  
__Sou mais poderoso que Neo?  
  
A senhora parou imediatamente e, sem se virar, respondeu:  
  
__Muito bem! Você encontrou a sua pergunta, porém a resposta é muito mais difícil. Eu diria que suas forças residem em lugares diferentes. Quem reconhecer de onde vem a própria força, será o mais poderoso. Assim foi e assim sempre será.  
  
E o Oráculo saiu pelo pequeno portão da pracinha. Defrag, como se acordasse de um transe, correu para o portão, mas ao abri-lo, viu que dava para uma paisagem idílica, cheia de montanhas com cumes nevados. Ao longe, Defrag podia ver um castelo se erguendo entre as montanhas. O Oráculo havia lhe mostrado uma nova passagem por dentro da Matrix. E aquele castelo, como Defrag havia visto nos bancos de dados da Matrix, era daquele que também tinha poder sobre a Matrix. O Oráculo havia lhe dado acesso até aquele que poderia lhe dar o poder de matar o Escolhido. Matar para sempre.  
  
E com um impulso, Defrag voou em direção ao castelo de Merovíngio.  
  
(continua)  
  
Escrito por Nitro (Newton Jr.)  
  
Para ver as outras partes e as capas de   
  
cada um dos episódios, visite-nos no  
  
www.nitro.blogger.com.br  
  
e deixe um comentário e suas teorias sobre  
  
o terceiro filme do Matrix! Obrigado pela  
  
atenção e espero que estejam gostando da   
  
leitura. :) 


	7. Merovíngio

O AGENTE HUMANO - Parte 7  
  
Projeções  
  
O vento virtual rugia pelos ouvidos de Trinity. O velocímetro da Kawasaki negra estava beirando os duzentos quilômetros por hora. "Droga de trãnsito", pensava a guerreira enquanto ia cortando centenas de carros na avenida principal da cidade. Ela havia interceptado um pedido por uma escolta policial enorme para um veículo blindado e tinha certeza que Neo devia estar nele. A fuga dos Agentes que a viram quando tinha tentado chegar ao local onde Neo havia combatido tinha atrasado o seu resgate. Ela bem que chamou Tank, mas por algum motivo ele e Morpheus não estavam na nave. Sem a ajuda de Tank, Trinity teve que nocautear um jovem turista japonês para pegar a sua moto. Ela até teria utilizado um carro, porém o programa de direção não havia sido carregado em sua mente. "Neo, não me deixe sozinha..."  
  
"Trinity..."  
  
Tudo era escuridão. Nada, apenas trevas envolviam seu campo de visão.  
  
"Trinity..."  
  
Uma forma, primeiro indefinida, entrava em foco. Pequenos códigos verdes surgiam das trevas, formando uma imagem. Uma roda, duas, uma moto. Uma pessoa em cima da moto, as formas sendo delineadas lentamente através dos códigos verdes. Os códigos se entrelaçando e compondo a imagem, agora com uma estrada por baixo, carros, tudo formado por pequenos símbolos verdes que desenhavam tudo através de uma complexa teia entrelaçada de códigos. De códigos da Matrix.  
  
Dor. Muita dor. Irrompendo da visão como uma sensação inoportuna.  
  
"Trinity..."  
  
O rosto da pessoa pilotando a moto ficou definido. Era Trinity. Sua voz ecoava no fundo da imagem: "Neo, não me deixe sozinha..."  
  
A Dor forte em seu corpo. Elevando o campo de visão ele pode ver Trinity em sua moto, pilotando a toda velocidade pela avenida. Tudo em código, tudo em sombras esverdeadas sobre uma tela escura.  
  
O seu campo de visão foi ampliando. Ele podia ver todas as avenidas se entrecortando. Ele pode ver todos os carros, caminhões, ônibus em seu incessante movimento. Ele pode ver, andando em uma avenida transversal, um veículo que brilhava de forma intensa dentro da Matrix. Algo em seu interior fazia com que linhas douradas furassem o código do veículo. Uma escolta de seis carros de polícia o circundavam. Virando para outro lado, ele viu Trinity se dirigindo para um cruzamento mais à frente, onde a avenida onde ela estava cruzava com a avenida do veículo blindado.  
  
"Trinity..."  
  
Ele aproximou sua visão do veículo rapidamente, como em um zoom de uma máquina fotográfica digital, passando pelo denso código das paredes do veículo. Os códigos rígidos e impecáveis de cinco Agentes circundavam um corpo que brilhava com raios dourados ofuscantes. Os raios penetravam tudo, sendo apenas refletidos pelos óculos escuros dos Agentes. O corpo estava no chão, com grande parte dos raios dourados saindo de seu pescoço quebrado. Ilusão. Não existe pescoço para ser quebrado, nem vida para ser perdida na Matrix. Com sua vontade, ele tocou no pescoço do corpo jogado no chão.  
  
___"Ces't impossible, mon ami"! "Monsieur" Chaveiro não está disponível no momento, nem para você, nem para ninguém! E diga para os Agentes que te controlam, "monsieur" Defrag, que da próxima vez que mandarem um novatinho de "merde" invadir "mon chateau", eu vou acabar com o meu exílio e voltar para a parte central do sitema. Eles não vão querer perder milhares de pilhas para saciar "loup-garous" e "nosferatus" que não existem nessa versão da Matrix!  
  
Merovíngio enfiou mais um escargot em sua boca. A gigantesca sala de jantar, decorada em uma mistura de estilos medievais e renascentistas, estava com sua massiva parede direta parcialmente destruída pela entrada de Defrag. Depois de ter tido sua entrada pela porta da frente proibida e bloqueada a força por cerca de oito guarda-costas vampiros, o albino perdeu a paciência. Os corpos dos vampiros que se espalhavam em torno de si eram testemunha da fúria do ex-hacker. Defrag usara os vampiros como um aríete e destruíra a parede lateral sala de jantar do castelo. Era nesse local onde , com sua visão do código, vira Merovíngio e uma mulher jantando.  
  
A pose esnobe do dono do castelo fazia o sangue virtual de Defrag ferver. Merovíngio era tudo que Defrag desprezou em sua vida de hacker obeso e excluído, um ser que vivia pela estética, humilhando todos aqueles que não eram capazes de estar à sua altura. O antigo Marc Hauser jamais teria uma chance de conhecê-lo, seria mais um verme para ser esmagado pelo ego gigantesco do excêntrico europeu. Seria Merovíngio um Exilado? Defrag sabia da existência dos exilados, porém o código do Merovíngio não parecia ser o de um programa. Humano ele não era mesmo, o seu código pulsava completamente livre das amarras impostas pela Matrix. Parecia dotado de uma complexidade impressionante e ao mesmo tempo primitiva, rude, sem as sutilezas dos códigos dos Agentes. Porém isso não o ajudava em obter o Chaveiro. E sem o Chaveiro ele não teriam as mãos que poderiam matar o Escolhido.  
  
__ Preciso do Chaveiro. E essa é a segunda e última vez que peço educadamente. Onde está ele?  
  
A belíssima mulher que estava sentada do outro lado da enorme mesa de carvalho trabalhado em motivos barrocos sorri e colocando o copo de vinho que estava bebendo disse:  
  
__"Chéri", você não vai me apresentar o seu amigo, que tão delicadamente interrompeu o meu jantar, o único que consegui ter sozinho com você esta semana? É a primeira vez que ele nos visita nessa versão, não é?  
  
Defrag olhou para a belíssima mulher, sentindo a costumeira timidez de seu passado. Apesar de ter modificado sua aparência, Defrag ainda se sentia como o gordo e obeso Marc Hauser, principalmente perto de mulheres bonitas. A mulher olhava-o com desdém, mais interessada em provocar o seu companheiro do que na sua presença.  
  
__Ele não é meu amigo nem meu convidado, "chérie" Perséfone. E já está de saída, não é mesmo, "Monsieur" Defrag!  
  
__Eu só saio daqui com o Chaveiro. Não precisa me indicar onde ele está, eu vou destruindo todas as paredes desse seu belo castelo até achá-lo. Agora com licença, ou será que vou ter que matar vocês dois?  
  
Perséfone arregalou os olhos em uma mistura de surpresa e diversão. Logo depois ela olhou para Merovíngio, que apertava os lábios com força, como que contendo uma explosão de raiva e a dirigindo para o olhar. Logo em seguida, o rosto de Merovíngio relaxou, dando lugar a uma riso irônico. Batendo palmas, Merovíngio exclamou:  
  
__Bravo! Bravo, "Monsieur" Defrag. À cada versão sua você está ficando cada vez mais melodramático. E psicótico. Não me lembrava de você ser tão determinado das outras vezes. O que será que mudou? Uma "femme", talvez? Bem, não importa, o "Monsieur" irá falhar novamente. Bah! Será que o Arquiteto não se cansa de mandar pseudo-escolhidos para tentar levar o Chaveiro? Isso é "ridicule"!  
  
O riso foi a gota d'água para Defrag. Em um pulo, o albino subiu em cima da enorme mesa de carvalho e correu em direção à Merovíngio. Sua velocidade era impressionante. Com a consciência expandida, Defrag conseguiu medir exatamente a distância exata para interromper a corrida, dar um impulso e atacar com um chute voador em direção ao rosto de Merovíngio. No momento do impacto, uma enorme força irrompeu por baixo de sua perna atingindo o seu corpo em cheio e lançando-o por cima de Merovíngio. Isso fez com que Defrag colidisse com enorme parede do fundo da sala. Um enorme quadro renascentista foi completamente destruído, junto com dois vasos enormes e uma pequena mesa do século XVI.  
  
Sentado no chão na base da parede destruída, Defrag olhou para a mesa. Merovíngio havia se levantado e sorria ironicamente.Porém o que chamou a atenção de Defrag era a criatura que surgia da mesa, saindo de dentro da madeira como um fantasma, atravessando a madeira como se ela não existisse. Era a criatura que havia desviado o seu ataque, um ser completamente sem cor, com dreadlocks brancos ao invés de cabelos e óculos escuros, que completavam o sinistro rosto fantasmagórico. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Defrag. Agora ele sabia que "fantasmas" existiam.  
  
E sem que Defrag percebesse, da parede acima de sua cabeça, outro "fantasma", absolutamente idêntico ao que estava em pé em cima da mesa, surgia silenciosamente. Em sua mão direita, uma navalha luzia, preparada para um arco de movimento que terminaria no pescoço de Defrag!  
  
__Droga, o que a gente vai fazer com esse menino?__ reclamava Tank, caminhando de volta para a Nabucodonossor. O caminho de volta parecia mais fácil, agora que sabiam onde pisar. O terreno das Colméias Negras era completamente irregular, feito mais para as Aranhas-Babás, do que para humanos.  
  
Bodhi era carregado por Morpheus, pois seus músculos ainda não podiam fazer nenhum movimento mais forte. Sem ter sido utilizados por toda uma vida levaria semanas de tratamentos intensivos para que Bodhi pudesse andar pela primeira vez em sua vida. O menino era muito leve, o que facilitava para Morpheus carregá-lo nas costas, porém isso deixava o capitão completamente vulnerável. Se eles fossem atacados, Tank teria que lhe dar cobertura até que ele pudesse colocar Bodhi em um local mais seguro. O que poderia significar a morte dos três.  
  
__Toda mente livre é preciosa Tank. Bodhi poderá nos dar mais detalhes de onde os órfãos estão.  
  
O menino estava completamente desmaiado, o esforço do despertar havia consumido todas as forças daquele frágil corpo. Mas para Morpheus, tudo estava acontecendo de acordo com a Profecia. Por algum tipo de milagre, nenhum Sentinela havia os perturbado no caminho de volta a nave. Essa sensação foi confirmada quando Morpheus viu a Nabucodonossor intacta. Tank se entusiasmou:  
  
__A Nave! Encontramos a nave a ainda estamos vivos! Rá! Espera só eu chegar em Zion e contar isso para o pessoal! Morpheus, eu vou na frente para preparar o computador de bordo!  
  
Tank correu para a nave, enquanto Morpheus caminhava mais lentamente.  
  
"Isso está fácil demais, até mesmo para um milagre.", pensou Morpheus, enquanto subia as escadas da Nabucodonossor. Colocando Bodhi em uma maca, Morpheus fechou a escotilha inferior e se dirigiu para Tank, que já estava entretido com a programação do computador da nave.  
  
__Pronto, capitão, estamos prontos para zarpar. Para onde vamos?  
  
__Preciso de um bom ponto de transmissão. Temos que enviar as informações que temos para Trinity. Porém, tem algo errado aqui, está muito fácil...  
  
__Deixa de ser pessimista, chefe. Vamos nessa!__ disse Tank, enquanto acionava os campos eletromagnéticos da Nabucodonossor. Com o som de explosões elétricas, a nave levantou-se do ponto onde estava. Porém, o brilho de milhares de pontos vermelhos irrompeu nos sensores de radar da nave. Pontos vermelhos que circundavam a nave por todos os lados.  
  
__Meu Deus...__ exclamou Tank, olhando para o visor frontal da nave.  
  
__Bem que precisamos de um agora...__exclamou Morpheus, ao olhar para os visores laterais da nave.  
  
Circundando a Nabucodonossor, centenas de Sentinelas flutuavam, seus olhos vermelhos preenchendo o campo de visão dos passageiros da nave. Outras mais se aproximavam, saindo dos seus esconderijos em torno da nave, como caranguejos prestes a recolher o as criaturas que a maré trouxe para a areia.  
  
(continua)  
  
Escrito por Nitro (Newton Jr.)  
  
Para ver as outras partes e as capas de   
  
cada um dos episódios, visite-nos no  
  
www.nitro.blogger.com.br  
  
e deixe um comentário e suas teorias sobre  
  
o terceiro filme do Matrix! Obrigado pela  
  
atenção e espero que estejam gostando da   
  
leitura. :)  
  
  
  
__ 


End file.
